Servant For Howl
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Sophie is forced to work for the Witch of the Waste and her husband Howl. And as she becomes closer to her master she gets in more and more danger with the Witch of the Waste
1. The New Cleaning Lady

Servant for Howl

Chapter one: The New Cleaning Lady

Sophie pulled her hat on tighter uncertainly and moved towards the job office. Her father's hat shop had been closed down so she had no money and no job. Her brothers and sisters had all moved away to make a better life for themselves so now she was alone. Desperate she now was faced with becoming a servant for someone.

The job office was empty with one office still open. Nervously she walked up and knocked on the window. The women on the other side who was asleep woke in mid snore and adjusted her spectacles. "Yes?" she asked grumpily.

"I would like to apply for a job" Sophie said quietly.

"We have none because of the war." She said sorting some papers.

"Oh" said Sophie looking down. She looked slowly over the desk to see the woman's hands stacking (almost spider like) papers to and fro the In and Out boxes either side of her desk.

Sophie's eyes quickly scanned the papers chewing the inside of her mouth, until pointing out, "you have a lot of donations."

The woman looked up as if seeing Sophie for the first time since she denied her job prospects. "What?" she asked her flabby face resembling a bull dog's disgruntled snout.

"I was merely pointing out the amount of donations and the generosity of them." Sophie said calmly even though her heart was beating.

The woman stood purple with rage "Get out of my establishment!" she shouted pointing to the door with a flabby ringed finger. "I will NOT see you in my office again am I understood young lady?"

Sophie stood her ground "As I was pointing out which I'm sure you have noticed, there is a lot of money, many people think the wizards are stealing money from the king, but in fact it is seedy businesses like yours that are the course." Sophie said bluffing shamelessly. There was a war on.

The woman stared at Sophie her expression turning once again purple before gulping her three chins and sitting down with a heavy thud sighing: "I do have one job going."

Sophie looked up hopefully.

"It's for a cleaning lady at a master Pendragon and his wife." She said taking out a form for Sophie to fill in. Sophie quickly began filling it in desperate to find a job. "Here's the address and good luck" she said feelingly pulling the blinds shut on Sophie.

Sophie looked down at the address in her pale fingers. She knew it; the magic spells request shop a few streets from where her house used to be. She never saw anyone come in or out let alone who lived and owned it.

Just as she turned the woman pocked three blinds aside to show her eyes: "I don't like you missy, but here is a word of advice, it is the first and only one I shall give you: Beware the witch and don't ever look at the master."

And with a snap! The woman was gone from sight.

~::~

It was dark and beginning to rain as she ran. Sophie slipped a couple of times as she skidded around the dusty roads, she might make it and have a bed for the night, she licked her lips imagining dishes like grilled fish, fresh grapes, warm milk and spicy chicken.

It took her an hour longer to reach it than she thought. And by the time she did get there she looked like a drowned rat. "First impressions" she muttered bitterly to herself as she knocked on the door.

"Stand by" said the other side as the door was pushed open.

A small old man with a long dark grey beard opened the door holding a lantern. "Yes my Child?" he said in a gruff voice.

Sophie raised an eye brow looking at the old short man; he seemed a stern and demanding sort of man. Sophie became more nervous by her situation and the man's unflinching stare but refused to give up. "I'm here for the cleaning lady job" she said standing tall.

"Oh right come in" he said opening the door wider so Sophie could come in.

"Are you master Howl or…" Sophie began.

"Master Howl is away on business. I am his apprentice Markel." He said pulling his hood down to reveal that he was a ten year old boy.

Sophie raised her eyebrows in surprise but it would have been rude to point it out.

"Well come on" said Markel impatiently waiting for the confused Sophie to come in. Sophie scurried after him into the shop. Ahead of her was some dusty stairs that looked like they were made of stone. Sophie absentmindedly made a promise to herself not to walk down without looking, with heavy shopping or her shoes untied.

Sophie was like that. She often was nicknamed the cautious little mouse in the corner by her father, siblings and co-workers. "Let's not think about that now, this is a fresh start Sophie" Sophie thought to herself.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Markel.

Sophie sprang awake and moved up the heavy stair.

There seated in a chair was the oldest and fattest woman she had ever seen sitting in a chair by a fire, she had bleach white skin and it looked even whiter because she was dressed in black. "Who's this?" she asked with her deep red lips.

"This girl is applying for the cleaning lady job" said Markel going back over to the table to finish his supper which was cheese and bread.

"I'm here for the job" said Sophie meekly.

The woman stood, her form changing instantly changing into a younger and better portioned attractive woman. She looked down at Sophie and began to size her up, using her black walking stick and flabby hands. It didn't help poor Sophie that the woman was twice her size in every way. "You're quite a small little thing" she said taking Sophie's face rather roughly in her sharp nailed fingers and turned her face to the sides.

Sophie blinked keeping her face drawn from emotion.

"Your quite pretty" she said cautiously.

"Not really" said Sophie trying to keep her eyes on her.

The woman's lip twitched as she let go of Sophie's face. Sophie rubbed her sore cheek.

"Come on" said the woman walking towards the stairs that led upstairs. Sophie followed her upstairs. "I am the witch of the waste your employer" she said when they reached the top of the stairs "My husband is the great wizard Howl Pendragon and I want you to keep away from him. Under no circumstances do I want you near him" She said threateningly.

Sophie nodded staring at the clawed hand in front of her face.

"Good" she said "And another thing the place you are standing in is the great moving castle… So try not to break anything" she said as Sophie was about to touch a glass jar made up of different colours with her fingertips. The second she said that Sophie jerked her hand back.

"You shall cook all three meals a day, keep the rooms clean, do the shopping, do the washing and ironing and keep out of my husband's way. I don't want you flirting with him." She said pointing at Sophie with a pointed finger.

Sophie nodded shaking slightly.

"Good here's your room" she said pointing to a side room under the stairs. Sophie nodded; it looked small by the looks of the outside.

"You will be paid eight silver pieces a week. And you will start tomorrow at six. Good night!" she said shoving Sophie into the room.

Sophie landed on the bed that was quite lumpy. She looked around. It was about the size of a bathroom that she and her siblings had to share when they were growing up. The small bed was an inch from the floor and was dusty. There was one window and it was too high up to see and too small to escape.

She sniffed as she examined her new prison better. It was still a prison.

She hugged her legs this was a bad idea. But she was too desperate and too stubborn to give up or maybe it was fate telling her to stay, who knows?

She frowned her expression cracking breaking slightly at the seams as her great inner sadness blotched into her face. She felt great tears forming in her eyes as she lost herself for a moment. She recovered as suddenly as she had started rubbing her eyes roughly as she got her bag out to find her night dress, she would need an early night.

~::~

Howl stood onto the side of the hill watching his castle as it rested against the hill for the night. It was dark and it was raining which was running down his short pitch black hair. Any other time he would have objected but he couldn't care less today.

His claws dug deep into his skin as he determinedly turned away and spread his wings away pretending he didn't hear what he just heard.

Review me please!


	2. Hard Day's Work

Servant for Howl

Chapter two: Hard Day's Work

Sophie awoke at five thirty the next morning. It was false of habit she supposed. Sophie always woke up at this time normally to open the shop and start to make the actual hats.

She smiled at the memory but looked down. The hat shop would now be a bakery or a normal clothes shop. She sniffed and pulled her bag out from under her pillow and rooted around for some clothes. She found a dark green melt into the background dress.

After getting that on she moved out of her room into the main hall to get everything ready.

The room was cosier than she remembered, the sun was glowing through the windows through the faded curtains, the Castle was gently moving like a small boat on the sea and a comforting warm glow from the fire.

Sophie smiled and sat in front of the fire. "Are you the new cleaning lady?" came a voice.

"What?" she said looking around confused.

"Down here" said the voice again. Sophie looked at the fire and saw two little eyes and a mouth floating in the flame to make a face. Sophie jumped. "Yeah I get that a lot, now are you the new cleaning lady?" he repeated crossing his little yellow arms.

"Ye-Yes" Sophie stuttered staring hard at the flame.

"Good, your keys are next to the wood bucket." He said jerking a thumb at the bucket next to him stuffed with logs.

Sophie moved cautiously to the bucket scared of seeing something else that might put her on edge.

She picked up a large ring of keys which had more than fifty keys on. "How many rooms are there?" she asked faintly looking at them all.

"Enough" he said struggling to pick up a log from the bucket. Sophie put the bucket on to the hearth so the flame could take one. "Thanks" he said pushing a log into his mouth.

Sophie kept looking at him until she felt enough courage to ask "Who are you?" she said quietly.

"Calcifer" Calcifer introduced "The fire demon and castle mover at your service." He said looking up at her. Sophie smiled "And you are?"

"Sophie" Sophie introduced.

"Sophie" Calcifer said crossing his arms "How pretty."

"Not really" Sophie said blushing.

"Have it your own way" he said sighing.

Sophie rolled her eyes and began rooting around the messy front room. "Has anyone ever cleaned up in here before?" she asked looking around and finding some cooking equipment. "What do they eat here?"

"Anything" said Calcifer twirling his thumbs.

"Yes but what in particular?" she said trying to make a joke out of a bad situation.

"Well Markel likes eggs and bacon and the mistress will eat anything" said Calcifer.

"What about the master?" she asked taking a frying pan and cleaning it.

"Howl doesn't eat much."

"Oh" she said blushing gently as though he had told her off for some unknown reason.

Sophie found some clean plates, got some cheese and bread and sat in front of Calcifer eating it as breakfast.

Calcifer watched her and she watched Calcifer both knowing she wanted to ask him something.

"So what's the master like?" she asked finally.

"A bit of an idiot but fair." Said Calcifer.

"He isn't going to be like her is he?" she asked, the last thing Sophie needed in her life was a master who was the strictest and nastiest piece of work you've ever seen.

"Is he like a lard factory and his temper is just as wide you mean?" sniggered Calcifer.

Sophie looked to the left and right in case some how the mistress was watching them. But when she was sure they were alone she whispered "Yes."

"Don't worry, he's nothing like her." Calcifer sniggered as he took a log off the bucket and ate it.

Sophie smiled weakly. But they heard a noise on the stairs.

Sophie stiffened, great she upsetted the mistress on her first day… no first morning!

But Markel's face appeared on the banister. Sophie breathed a sigh of relief. What luck.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" asked Calcifer annoyed obviously thinking the same thing as Sophie.

"I heard talking and I wondered if you were all up." He said timidly.

Sophie looked at the clock five forty five. "It's very early" she said concededly wondering if that was all that was wrong with him.

"Yes it is" said Calcifer.

"Well it'll be alright the witch is still asleep and master Howl isn't here, so I can do anything I like" the small boy pouted.

Sophie smiled at the boy remembering that she was like that when she was that age. "Do you want anything?" she asked standing up and dusted down her dress so that the crumbs fell.

"What are you doing?" asked Calcifer "You don't have to take orders from him."

"Why?" asked Sophie turning at Calcifer.

"He's only Howl's apprentice" said Calcifer.

"Well…that doesn't matter" said Sophie pulling up a chair for Markel. "Anyway I don't see the problem."

"He's just a kid."

"As we all were" she said taking the kettle and filling it with water.

"I wasn't."

"Well I was and still considered to be back home, so I'm allowed to digress." She said handing Markel a cup of red tea.

Calcifer huffed and turned around.

"Wow thanks!" said Markel.

"You're welcome. By the way what does he have against you anyway?" She said motioning to Calcifer who was still sulking.

"He has enough ordering and back chat from Mater Howl to suit him for a life time…and I once poured water over him."

Sophie nodded pouring herself some red tea.

"So" she said sitting in front of him "How long have you been here" she asked.

"Since I was six, my parents died and I sat and slept in master Howl's door way and he took me in as his apprentice."

"What did his wife think of that?" Sophie asked sipping some of her tea.

"She said she didn't care. She just said he was hers now and I was no threat."

Sophie nodded and stood up. "What would you like for breakfast?" she asked him taking the frying pan and cleaning it.

"I'll just have some eggs and beacon" said Markel with round eyes to sweeten the deal.

"Okay" Sophie chuckled and ruffling his hair adored at his sweet face.

"You'll spoil him" said Calcifer crossing his arms.

"Let's just try to be friends" said Sophie finding some eggs and bacon in the rabble that was on the table.

"Ha!" said Markel annoying the fire demon.

"That goes for you too Markel" said Sophie without looking up. Sophie was used to being the peace maker, in her family being the eldest meant breaking up fights while mother and father were trying to get away from all the troubles of the business and many young children. Sophie didn't have much of a childhood because of this and her mother left her father to marry a man of higher ranking authority and inheritance, so that she wasn't brought down by a simple hat maker.

Sophie sighed she barely saw her mother now or her younger sister Fanny who went to live with her. Though she was sure both would faint if they heard Sophie had been driven to fend for herself and be a little cleaning lady for a fine accomplished wizard.

The eggs and beacon was simmering by now and had changed colour and appearance, so Sophie brought it off Calcifer who was pouting and grumbling about it. "Stop whining Calcifer" she scolded smiling.

Calcifer grumbled something like "Stop whining I'll give you something to whine about."

Sophie gave Markel the plate of food which the small boy immediately tore apart. "I've got more than the castle to clean" Sophie muttered to herself. The clock rang six; Sophie heeded it slowly standing and getting a broom, dust pan and other various cleaning equipment so that she could get started.

~::~

Howl drank some of the fine red wine in his glass as he sat in the bar watching the other people there.

Howl was like that, he was one of the people who would watch people for ages and never be spotted.

Besides it was better than going back to his tub of a wife.

Yes you did just read that, Howl just called his own wife fat.

Well how come he hates his wife so much I hear you say, well I'll enlighten you.

Three years ago when Howl was innocent and young he was summoned to his mentor and enemy Sullivan the witch for the king.

Howl and the women had been rivals since Howl ran away from her service and became his own man. Sullivan was disappointed and humiliated which made her sour towards him.

But anyway, this day when Howl was summoned he went cheerfully to humiliate her even more. But when he was there he met the witch of the waste. Only she was in disguise as a young woman with long red hair with blue eyes similar to Howl's.

With a love for everything beautiful Howl immediately fell in love with her.

In fact he proposed to her that very day. He was so stupid! He even cursed himself now because of it; he should have seen it was a trick by Sullivan to get at him.

The witch had seen pictures of Howl and couldn't wait until he was hers and hers alone.

After the two were married and safely home did she show her true form. Howl was of course disgusted with her, her long red hair shrank into a light pink, her eyes were almost grey and her slim figure was huge with bleached skin and had fat in chunks at the side so it was hard for Howl to even hug her.

Howl sighed and looked down at the glass that was still half fall of wine that was today's breakfast.

Howl had for the moment large black hair, I say for the moment because he usually dyed it different colours like browns and blondes but today it was its natural colour black. Under the large fringe of hair were two large sparkling blue innocent eyes that were similar to a child's. Howl himself was tall and thin and in no hurry to let himself go, far from it actually. As I said Howl liked to have pretty things around him and he considered himself as the most beautiful thing of all.

Keeping to the shadows he sipped more of the wine. Twenty Two years old from the north, if he wasn't mistaken with some spice added which was a nice touch but oh dear there had been a drought which meant the grapes were of poorer quality.

"What a pity" he muttered sipping the last of it. But what did he expect when he went to a place like this. Finishing it off he stood and swept any dust or dirt that might have gotten on his white shirt. Howl often wore a large white lose shirt, tight black trousers and only just to show off a large pink coat that was checkered grey and outlined in yellow, but that was only if he was in a colourful show off mood. He was wearing it today.

Pulling it closer to his shoulders he moved out of the bar and looked at the large wooden clock that had a wooden frog on it, he could make that come alive if he wanted to. The hands read ten minutes to ten. "She'll be up by now" he muttered to himself, well so much for sneaking back and hiding in his room until she went out or something. He sighed and shook his head at the ceiling. "I have to face her at some point today" he muttered, better now than the night." Howl shivered.

Turning himself into a bird he swept through the door out into the grey morning.

~::~

The mistress held up her glass to be refilled. Sophie put down the broom leaning it against the wall and grabbed the large metal jug of wine.

Any other person and any other time Sophie would have made a comment on how wine was bad for you in the early morning but she had too much common sense and desperate to be cheeky.

Calcifer was moving away from the witch as she had her feet close to the little flame and Markel had made himself scarce.

Sophie poured the witch carefully a new glass of wine so that she didn't spill any, call Sophie paranoid but she had a nagging feeling that the mistress would look for any excuse to fire her.

As soon as the woman held her hand Sophie stopped and meekly went back to her task of sweeping the floor. She had successfully moved all of the furniture and items outside or her room except for the witch's chair which she had been sitting on since she came down.

The witch was wearing a long black silk dress with a matching fire hat. In her sausage like fingers were a cigar and the glass of wine. The cigar's smoke was coming out in such tuffs that it made Sophie cough even from this distance and open a window quietly so that it could escape.

Sophie's first day was hard; her mistress was one of those women who start as they mean to go on.

In a short space of three hours Sophie had washed some clothes put them out to dry outside where the castle was sitting, wash some more clothes, clear the room while they were drying, sweep the floor from all the bugs and dirt. Later she had to iron the clothes, wash the floor, put everything back into the room, reorganise it and clean all the furniture. "Which should bring me nicely to lunch" Sophie thought as she swept into a bag for the dust and dirt "which I'll have to cook too" she thought it was already ten and her fingers hurt. "I'm just being a wimp" she thought severely "I'll get used to this. And there will be less to clean."

The witch stood and walked to the door. "I need to see someone, don't you dare leave this house." She said pointing at Sophie threateningly "And if my husband comes back than don't talk to him, don't look at him, DON'T EVEN BREATH ON HIM" Sophie nodded shakily

"Good" she said leaving.

~::~

Howl flew through the war zone below him.

Another reason why Sullivan was bitter towards him. Being a wizard he was meant to help with the war effort but he had refused.

There was through the clouds hiding on the hill was his castle. So close and so pretty. Well not pretty it was starting to look on the worn out side but Howl used to consider it as his safe haven where no one knew where it was and it was one big fantastic secret. But that was before he was married.

Landing on the door step he took out a key happy that he could sense his wife gone. "A few hours at least alone" he whispered happily to himself "what more could I ask for?"

What indeed.

~::~

Sophie had just finished sweeping the hall. She rubbed her forehead with her wrist and began looking for the mop to wash this place.

Suddenly the door rattled and the portal key that was on blue changed to black. "It's open" she called expecting the mistress.

Howl was a little confused at the voice but ventured in.

Sophie looked up to see a man walk in married and just still a bird. He must be the master.

Both blue and brown eyes widened one with shock the other with confusion.

Review me!


	3. Meeting

Servant for Howl

Chapter three: Meeting

Howl straitened his back as the wings vanished still staring at the girl who was holding the mop in front of him. She had long since looked down and started sweeping again since her eyes had dropped to the floor.

To say Howl was curious would be absolutely true. The smooth talker awoke in him after a long three years. He grinned, true the girl wasn't much to look at but, he was far from picky.

"So" he said smoothly going up to her "who do I have the honour of meeting in my house"

"You can just call me Sophie" said Sophie meekly without looking at him; the witch's threat was still ringing in her ears.

"So" he said going and sitting in a chair "Why are you here?" still being smooth.

Sophie sighed, it was sweet that he was trying but she wasn't impressed. But it was a question "I'm the new cleaning lady" she explained trying to be polite.

"Cleaning lady? You? Never."

Sophie blushed horribly but she immediately looked back down, the water sloshing the wooden floor boards as she tried in vain to clean them.

Howl smirked at her he slowly walked behind the agonised Sophie letting her stew. He enjoyed the fact that she quickened her strokes on the already twinkling wooden floor.

He disappeared up the steps after barking at Calcifer to make hot water for his bath.

Sophie watched Howl leave, he was very beautiful. And because she was typically female anything she knew: she could never have or get, a small part of her floored human side felt a leap of joy talking to the young reckless wizard.

She laid back her hot head against the brick walls.

Calcifer was too busy making Howl's hot water to notice the small cleaning lady leaning against his walls.

Sophie closed her eyes breathing hard. She opened her eyes slightly frowning.

No! She was not falling for this lunk's stupidity, shallow, show off, ninny hammer ways. She felt so frustrated with herself for giving in to her instincts and weak female ways. She looked down at her mop and bucket.

She chewed her lip slightly; she suddenly with great force kicked the bucket across the room.

She held her head. She turned around. But drew back when she saw the stupid, shallow, show off, ninny hammer, magician in front of her.

"Oh…" she whispered her blush and bashfulness coming back, "Sir….I was just…"

"Kicking a bucket" he finished for her smiling playfully.

"…" What could she say? "…Yes…" her blush deepening.

He giggled slightly at her "I forgot to tell you" he smirked "Call my Howl. Not sir."

"Yes sir-Howl…sir."

He smiled at her innocently through his black hair.

She had a back bone. Excellent. He always did like to find that spark in a woman.

Sophie determinedly went back to cleaning only her room this time; there she could get her head together.

She moved the bed and began to scrub the floor hard to get rid of all the dust and dirt.

~::~

Howl chuckled to himself. He had really done it this time… and boy it felt good.

"Howl you devil" Calcifer from the fire place crossing his arms in a pout.

"We all have our fun Calcifer" Howl retorted smiling towards the door the young lady had disappeared into. "Who was that?" he asked as the question ate him from the inside out.

"Sophie and you know what your wife is like" Calcifer warned reminding Howl with a thud that he was married.

He pushed it to the back of his head. "Sophie" he muttered.

"She'll cut your hands off and other things" Calcifer glared.

"I'll worry about her, you worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough."

"*Scoff*"

"One day you're going to ruin everyone's life including your own."

"Yeah I'll think about that when it happens" Howl said cheerfully walking up the stairs.

~::~

Sophie went back outside to dust the stairs.

"Do you like the master?" Calcifer said suddenly.

Sophie looked up but looked back down. "He's not as bad as I feared" she muttered stonily.

"Right yeah" Calcifer grunted in agreement.

"Is he always like that?" Sophie asked timidly and quietly.

"A total flirt and ass?" Calcifer supplied.

Sophie giggled and whispered "Yes."

"…Only most of the time" Calcifer humoured taking a log and eating it.

Sophie laughed smiling she carried on dusting the stairs before going back down and heading for the fire place.

"Er…Sophie what are you doing…Hey Sophie, I need those logs…Sophie!...Sophie, Put me down now…No don't put me in there please." Calcifer called as Sophie scooped up the fire demon and put him in a pot. "Sophie I might burn out!" Calcifer shouted handing onto the rim of the pot.

"It won't be for long, anyway I've got to clean this mess" she muttered starting to pull all of the ash and burnt out wood to clean it.

"Sophie, Sophie, put me back Sophie…Howl! Howl! The cleaning lady is trying to kill me! Howl! Howl! Howl!"

Sophie rolled her eyes as she began to wash the fire place until it was clean and sparkling.

Suddenly a hand went over her shoulder and picked up the pot.

Sophie's eyes went wide as she dared look over her shoulder. Howl was holding the little pot in his hands waiting humorously at Sophie. Sophie looked back down at her work scrubbing the same spot three times.

At lasts she was satisfied and placed a few logs onto the fire place. Howl silently went to her side and tipped the pot over onto it. Calcifer's large eyes rolled somewhat as he was dumped onto the fire place again.

He recovered suddenly and stuck a long flame out of his mouth waggling it at Sophie before he could speech. "Howl she nearly killed me I feel sick! Don't ever leave me with her again! I could have drowned in my own body, ugh I feel sick! Hey Howl are listening to me? Howl? Howl?"

Howl looked unflinchingly at Sophie. "I would prefer it if you left my friend alone." He smiled his charming smile.

Sophie had lost herself again she blushed horribly and nodded obediently.

"HOWL!" the witch of the waste called.

Howl's smile faltered slightly but ever the performer he tried to keep his act going.

"HOWL! IS THAT YOU?" she called again louder this time.

Sophie picked up her dustpan and brush trying to hide her smile as the wizard dithered in his own house.

She walked to the cupboards and began to clear them out and dust them.

Howl looked at the flame and then at the cleaning lady before heading for the front door opening it and flying out.

~::~

Review Me!


	4. Marriage Bliss

Servant For Howl

Okay the first two thirds of this chapter was written by my sister, so I cannot take all of the credit.

Chapter Four: Marriage Bliss

Sophie washed the stairs of the shop in her old town. She wiped her forehead. It was official, three homes where too much.

She sat against the wall. The sky was slowly turning dark. Her first day would be over in a few hours. She had never felt so tired in her life. "Just a few more hours" she whispered wearily.

The mistress was completely infatuated with the master. She wouldn't let Sophie anywhere near him.

A second after she came home Sophie was told to clean all three steps outside the shops and castle.

The castle was the hardest because it picked dirt and grime more. That one took the longest to do, but Calcifer kept it still thankfully.

Sophie was now exhausted. "And I haven't even started on dinner yet." She whispered. Could she manage it?

She took the brush and began to scrub more.

"Lottie and Mother will be so happy when she finds out what I'm doing for money." She whispered sarcastically to herself.

Her mother and sister didn't know what had happened to Sophie after the shop was closed down. They assumed she was staying with one of her sibling's houses or moved away but never become a servant. She knew her mother would have a fit if she knew and her sister would beg her to live with them.

She pulled a pen and paper out and wrote I tiered letters_: Dear Mother and Lottie._

_I hope you are doing well out of town after father died. The rumour is that mother has gotten a new husband. I hope it's going well._

_I'm not doing too well. When father's shop closed down I've had to become a servant or cleaning lady. _

_Mother don't worry about me I know you must be pulling your hair out and saying I shouldn't but I want to earn my own money._

_Please don't make a fuss about this._

_Yours Sophie_

Sophie folded up the piece of paper and scribed on her new address, her mothers and her mother's name.

She pocketed it and walked back into the castle.

Howl had made himself scares, Markel was reading a spell book and the witch was just staring at Calcifer. Sophie began slowly making supper; she just made soup because she didn't have the energy to do anything else. She kept out of the way of the mistress who was watching her slowly.

Sophie began to feel uneasy.

When she finished and gave them each their supper she made her way to the door. "Where are you going?" she heard from the fire place. Sophie turned to answer the witch.

"I have to mail something, but I'll be right back" she promised.

The mistress humped so she looked like a toad.

Sophie moved out of the castle, she needed just to be alone and feel like she was with her family still. "I miss you" she whispered kissing the letter and mailing it.

She couldn't pretend she always saw eye to eye with her sister and mother but she needed at least someone to care about her.

She made her way back. Night was washing over her by the time she was back. No one was around except Calcifer who was just putting a few more logs on himself.

Sophie sat in front of the fire and laid her head on the smooth stone. "Sorry about earlier" she whispered.

Calcifer looked at her and seemed to soften "You were doing your job" he said gently.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"The witch is speaking with Howl and Markel's in bed, and you have just finished your first day" he informed her.

Sophie smiled, she was exhausted but it would only get better. She closed her eyes in a second wave of tiredness and in a second she was asleep.

~::~

Howl managed to just about escape from his wife and got to the stairs. "I swear Calcifer if I ever get rid of her I'll…"

He stopped complaining when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Sophie was curled up in a chair sleeping peacefully in front of Calcifer.

Howl sighed and shook her a little, she didn't even stir. Calcifer looked up from his nest of ashes and logs. "Wow you two tired her out good." He commented.

"Calcifer, Shut. Up." Howl said plainly. Calcifer sniffed and looked away.

Howl sighed after he shook her again with still no response, there was only one way this was going to go.

He managed to scoop her up in his arms and with little trouble carried her to her room, ignoring Calcifer's teases and wolf whistles.

Sophie curled against him with a contented look on her face. "Father" she whispered in a sort of embarrassed and tired voice.

Howl stared at her. Did her father used to do this? Did she miss him? Had she been this exhausted before? All these questions buzzed around his head and stung his brain.

He pushed her door open and laid her on her bed, taking her shoes off just to be practical and slowly closed the door behind him.

He stared at the fine wood not moving back to his seat in front of the fire.

Calcifer broke the silence first, "Howl what's wrong?" he asked wearily.

"Nothing" said Howl moving away from the door.

"I know that look" He said crossing his arms.

"What look? I don't have a look." Howl said stonily.

"Howl the second you become subtle I'll become a water demon." Calcifer barked sarcastically "Now talk"

"I honestly don't know Calcifer, I just feel different."

Calcifer nodded looking away sort of believing him.

~::~

Sophie knocked on the door of her masters room a day or two later. It was one of the many rooms she had to clean. No one answered and it slowly moved open.

The master wasn't in. She moved forward slowly looking inside.

The room was a dull yellowish lime and it was filled with trinkets and toys. She slowly moved forward a little a bit stand offish.

She slowly closed the door and began dusting a few of the odd trinkets that shone and moved in odd ways. Second she straitened and made the bed that too was an yellowish lime to match the walls.

She than began picking up the toys. There were a great many, Sophie knew if she was still a child her eyes would have popped.

The first was a cow that was stripped pink and purple. She smiled as she stroked the fake fur on its head. It was prickly and like wire but she enjoyed the feeling of it in her fingers.

A thousand and one memories come suddenly back. She smiled looking in his large fake black eyes. She slowly cradled him and held him close enjoying the feeling of the soft creature in her arms.

"Ahem" Someone clearing their throat startled Sophie. She spun around to see Howl in the ajar door with his arms crossed.

She blushed and dropped the small animal on the floor before it could smother her. Howl didn't change his expression.

Sophie looked at the ground ashamed "I'm sorry sir; I should have asked to clean your room." She picked up the duster and moved around him in the door.

Howl didn't look at her.

Sophie moved away and ran down the stairs to her room. She felt as though a huge weight had just hit her head on and her breath still came back thick and heavy.

Howl looked down at the dropped cow, which had landed on its back and staring up at him.

He slowly picked it up gingerly and held it close to himself sniffing the fake pink and purple fur.

~::~

Okay this is ALL written by my sister so thank her if you review.

Review ME (My sister!)


	5. Closer

Servant For Howl

Chapter Five: Closer

Sophie hid in her room holding her brown hair down on her head. She could hear the master walking down the stairs. She knew she'd now get it with messing with his stuff. She covered her eyes it was so embarrassing!

She heard him stop outside her door. Uh oh.

She heard the gentle knock on her door.

Sophie pretended she wasn't in her room. She heard one final knock before the door knob turned, she made a leap for it but she wasn't fast enough.

Howl stood holding the stuffed animal in his hands. Sophie stood up straight looking at him in the eye "What brings you here sir?" she asked making herself as tall and as innocent as possible.

Howl looked at her scrutinising her thoroughly, a few days with his wife had taken its toll and he had stopped being the fun loving boisterous person he had been when he had first met Sophie: he was tired, depressed and forever on his guard from his wife.

Sophie bit her lip slightly, "I did say I was sorry."

Howl waved it away with his hands slightly, "I thought you might like him-_it_" he held out the small cow in his hands for her.

Sophie blinked totally taken aback. "Than-thank you but I couldn't poss-"

"Why did you pick it?" Howl interrupted.

"What?"

"Why this? There were other animals and other more expensive and interesting things for you to see. And steal."

Sophie blushed hard. "I wasn't planning on stealing it! I was interested that's all."

Howl suddenly smirked at her. "You still haven't answered my question."

Sophie looked down at her feet. "I…" what else could she say? "I liked it."

Howl smirked at her then he turned away from her.

Sophie looked after him. Did she give him the right answer?

~::~ (weeks passing)

Howl half day dreamed half looking at Markel tried to lift a pillow with a levitation spell. The Boy's face was red from concentration as he tried to lift it.

Howl watched him. He could lift the whole castle if he wanted to but that would be showing off.

The castle was resting on the hills. The sun was out and sneaking into the castle lighting up Howl's room.

Howl looked out of the window. Washing lines had been put up in the shafts of the castle down to the ground. Sophie was standing next to the washing line with half a dozen pegs in her mouth holding up one of his shirts.

Howl watched her intently. She took one of the pegs out of her mouth and pushed it onto of the shirt and one on the other side.

Markel began to lift the pillow but his triumph went unnoticed. Howl was now facing the window watching Sophie. He seemed fascinated by her. "Master Howl" Markel said loudly.

Howl's blue eyes flickered to him. Markel's pillow fell to the floor. "Try again Markel" Howl ordered.

~::~

Sophie walked back into the castle and began to try fixing a weather vane that she had accidently knocked off the roof when trying to get the washing line around the castle. She hoped no one saw, she was sure the mistress would make her pay for a new one. "I haven't even been paid yet." She muttered frustrated at herself.

The weather vane was a tiny bit bent and she began to try and straighten it out with her hands.

"Sophie one day we will be the greatest hat shop in the town" said her father holding her in his arms standing in front of the new hat store. We'll sell them to kings everywhere."

"Really?" she murmured a star struck eight year old.

"Yes. No one believes us but we can prove them wrong." He said.

Sophie looked down. "He should have lived that dream." She looked away sadly.

Her grip loosened on the weather vane and it sprang into its bent shape cutting Sophie's wrist.

"Owww." She mouthed grabbing her wrist. Huge drops of blood escaped her hand and ran down her arm.

Sophie tried not to cry as she ran to the sink and washed the blood away. She screwed up her eyes trying to stop tears.

"Are you okay?" She turned suddenly to see the master watching her.

"How did you get here so fast?" she whispered stunned hiding her wrist in the sink.

"I have that effect on people" he said smugly.

Sophie sighed and turned back to her wrist in the sink, and he was back to the moron. Howl sensing she was blocking him out again moved next to her.

Sophie didn't even notice.

Howl took her wrist out of its hiding place in the water and took a look at it. Sophie jumped and looked at it too.

Howl pressed his thumb just under the long cut so blood could just about seen being squeezed out of the cut. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Just doing work" said Sophie still hoping he never found out about the weather vane. Howl's eyes flickered for a second to the weather vane that wasn't well hidden.

"Come on." He said grabbing her wrist and took her up to his room. Sophie tried not to show her hurt as he had her bad wrist in his hand but she did flinch.

Howl stopped in his room and found some bandages. Sophie stood not sure what to do. He had not told her to sit so she guessed she should stand.

"Well sit down." He said turning to her. She sat uncertainly on the bed. Howl sat next to her took the bandages and began to wrap them over and over each other. Sophie watched it him for some reason worried he might squeeze her wrist for some unknown cruelty.

He gently tied it in a knot to seal it up.

Sophie looked at him. "You were lucky, that weather vane wasn't rusty." He said with a wink.

Sophie stared at her feet. "You know about that?" she asked furious with herself.

"Sophie it was hard not to notice."

"Don't tell anyone." She pleaded uncertainly but almost desperately.

Howl chuckled almost laughed. "Who could possibly be worse than me?"

Sophie looked down. They both knew.

Howl looked down. "I promise you she won't hurt you." He said taking her cheek.

Sophie pulled away "Sir you're married." She said looking away at the floor. Howl looked at the floor too. She was right, for some reason she was right. He was never a good husband. Most girls would be gasping for it, but she wasn't.

"I'm sorry." He said surprising even himself.

Sophie looked at him, she hadn't expected that. He didn't seem suddenly that idiotic. "Sir the other week why were you upset at me in your room?" she asked with new found braveness.

Howl looked at her again. "I wasn't angry." He said slowly "I was just curious." He took a pause but when he realised that she needed more information he carried on. "I just saw in that second you being true, you should show it more. That's why I followed you up so determinedly. I wanted to know." Howl left out that the fact he found that also a little attractive.

Sophie stared blushing. "Again sorry for being in your room."

Howl laughed again. Sophie did a small smile and a nervous giggle. Their eyes locked. The confident blue and the nervous brown.

She needed to breathe. "I need to go" she said standing and running out the room.

Howl stared after her not wanting her to leave. She was so easy to talk to. Not like his wife.

~::~

Sophie managed to stick the weather vane that was still sort of bent in a few places. She blushed but she had enjoyed it, that little talk with the master.

That other side that made his carefreeness, not annoying, but more of charming.

Wait, charming?

She shook herself hard.

"He's married Sophie." She reminded herself harshly. "With a woman who could throw me out without a second thought." She shuddered

She needed the pay.

She'll just have to grin and bear it.

~::~

A couple of days later Sophie was sitting on a stool in front of Calcifer, the Witch of the Waste had ordered her to peel potatoes for tomorrow's breakfast. She did not know why the mistress needed potatoes for breakfast or what or how she was going to cook them.

She heard a slow grunt away and as she turned she realised all too quickly that the master was staring at her. She blushed and went straight back to her work. Howl looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

Sophie looked up at him. She then looked down at her work again frowning. "I'm peeling potatoes like you and your wife have asked."

Howl looked at the barrel of potatoes in front of her; he sighed and pulled up a chair besides her.

Sophie looked up at him suspiciously. Sophie Hatter you will not be overwhelmed. Again. "Do you need anything sir?" she asked standing brushing the peels that had managed to stick to her dress.

Howl picked up a peeler and began to peel (clumsily) a potato. "I thought we might be able to talk."

"Sir I really-"

"It's what I pay you for" he said grinning.

She smiled slightly at this comment and scratched her bandage subconsciously before sitting down again.

"What?" asked Howl looking at her.

"Nothing, nothing" she assured.

"You want to tell me." He said mischievously.

"It's just you haven't yet paid me."

"Well, well, well!" Howl said crossing his arms "We have a revolution on our hands?"

"No" said Sophie worried he meant it.

"What you need my money in your hand for me to get a conversation out of you? Send for my purse!"

"It doesn't matter" Sophie reassured.

"So: talk. I command you to."

Sophie blinked before picking up a peeler and began to peel. "I don't know what to say to you that will be very important."

"For once Sophie Hatter: let your hair down. Tell me anything I can't be more bored than I am right now."

"I've never been good at conversations."

"Oh, I don't believe that. You just need a conversation to spread your wings at."

Sophie blinked at him before looking down at her hands. "Tell me what you want me to say."

Howl only rolled his eyes "How much do I pay you?"

"Oh…Around 25 gold pieces plus food and shelter."

"That much? Well obviously. Of course. Well I want my money's worth girl! Talk about whatever you wish to talk about!"

Sophie blinked at him. She talked. Talked about things that had not passed her mind since this moment. Her father, their hat shop, her mother and sister leaving the hat shop when things went badly, and how she had given them a letter telling them that she missed them. Howl only came in when Sophie needed prompting, apart from the odd encouraging nod and the odd response he added a remark to her argument about his own life, his father and uncle having huge plans for him making him work at his magic to the extent they brought him a little house in the fields where he could work away from distraction of civilisation.

"I was so bored I was out of my mind. And lonely, I think that's what drew Calcifer to me. I met him there you see, when he a star child and I a young apprentice was both brought together in the fields because of our need to be together and loved."

Sophie blinked at him, he seemed suddenly more grown up and mature, it was dark so the only light came from Calcifer's sleeping flame and the moon outside onto Howl's face, it seemed to give it more depth and made him look older. Sophie knew better than to interrupt him.

"I suppose I've always had that need: to be loved. To the point I married a woman I barely knew on the spot. Do you think me wise Sophie?"

"Gosh no!" Sophie said a little too quickly.

Howl threw back his head to laugh.

Sophie blushed looking away "Sir, I made no assumptions that you were stupid-"

Howl snorted.

"…But that we were always reckless and…We all, all of us, want to be loved at least one point in our lives. That's what makes our spirits alive: we as living breathing creatures cannot be alone we cease to exist if we are alone. Some of us rather die than be alone."

Howl listened totally taken by what she was saying nodding for her to carry on when she became too self-aware or lose her confidence.

"Exactly, Sophie, that's what I've always needed" Howl said standing before her.

Sophie blinked at him a little taken aback by this man's happiness.

There was a squeak on the stairs they both jumped. Sophie sank into her chair; she dropped her face immediately and began to peel not quite sure whether to make a bolt for her bedroom if it was the witch of the waste.

"Markel?" Howl called in case it was his apprentice.

No answer.

Howl brushed his trousers to get free of even the smallest shred of peel.

"I must go."

Sophie didn't acknowledge him. They were back: Servant and master.

Howl didn't say another word, he strode up the stairs.

~::~

Howl got to the top and saw the witch of the waste.

She looked at him and he looked straight back defiantly.

She turned and simply leaving him, sinking into the shadows.

She had no fight with her husband it was another that she was angry at.

Howl looked after her rigid. He made no movement for six or seven seconds.

Until breaking and going the opposite direction to the bathroom to have a hot bath.

~::~

REVIEW ME!  
(And one or two scenes was written by sister by the by!)


	6. It Starts

Servant for Howl

Chapter Three: It Starts…

Sophie put the potatoes she and Howl had peeled onto Calcifer much to his disgust. "I am not a cooking fire I am a powerful and scary fire daemon" which he always barked at her from day one. Sophie was getting used to it by now.

"Can I speak with you for a second?" a voice suddenly said from the stairs.

Sophie looked up to see the mistress. "Yes" she muttered wearily knowing she wasn't about to offer her a pay rise. "Calcifer don't let that burn" she ordered him.

"Yes and making hot water for Howl isn't difficult enough already!" Calcifer called after her.

Sophie followed her employer up the first flight of stairs and up another pair. The mistress puffed a little but shook Sophie off when she offered her help. Finally the two entered a room at the top of the castle.

The room was dark and Sophie didn't think she had ever been in there not even to clean inside. Sophie looked for the light but there wasn't one. "Is there anything you need miss?" she asked trying to hide the slight fear in her voice.

"I told you not to go anywhere near my husband" she finally said stonerly. Sophie gulped and looked for the door but it was lost in the dark. She began to feel the wall for the door. Nothing.

Sophie began to feel the wall more frantic. Suddenly her long plat was grabbed from behind and yanked painfully backwards. Sophie gasped in surprised and tried to get back to the wall. Her plate went slack and light.

Sophie felt her head; her plate had been completely cut off. Sophie gasped again and was about to cry or scream or wail or anything when a hand grabbed her hair again. This time she felt her head ever so slightly tingle like bugs or bees were moving around.

She pulled herself free and got to the wall again this time she found the knob for the door. She twisted it quickly and ran out into the hallway again.

Sophie felt her hair again. It seemed thinner than before and a little greasy. There was a mirror on the wall; she walked slowly towards it a little scared of what she might see in the reflection. Sophie shut her eyes when she was right in front of it.

Slowly very slowly she opened her eyes.

Her hair colour that had been a warm hazel brown had changed to a light silver which looked like it was almost been bleached.

Sophie touched the mirror slowly than herself. It was real. Then she screamed.

The second her mind had gotten over the shock and scream she found herself running down all the stairs and running past Calcifer. "Hey Sophie I think these are done" he called to her but Sophie ignored him and flung her bedroom door open locking herself inside.

**~::~**

"This was a huge mistake" Sophie muttered frowning grabbing all her things that night. "I'll just find my sister and mother and stay with them" she sighed as she pushed it all into a bag. "I'll just say I cut my own hair and accidently dyed it."

The room was dark when she walked out. Calcifer was snoring on the logs. He might have been annoyed at her for leaving him with the super on top of him.

She put her keys carefully beside him and walked for the door, changing the knob to green before stepping out.

It was 5 minutes after one in the morning. There were no light in the village expect the far away lamps and the palace. This gave the street and pale mustard yellow in the dust and night.

Sophie picked up her bag and walked in the direction towards the town square. She kept thinking that it was the same street she had walked a hundred times but it was so different now.

A cat meowed loudly in a street making Sophie jump. "It's just a cat" she whispered "it's just a cat".

She carried on to where the cars and buses would cross over in the square. She stopped and waited in the centre trying to figure out which way to take. Footsteps echoed the way she had come.

Sophie began walking towards the nearest lane. The footsteps became louder to keep up with her. Sophie walked down the street and at the end the footsteps turned down the same street. Sophie turned left than right than right again, so did the footsteps.

She began to walk a little faster. The footsteps ran to keep up with her.

Sophie began to run but it was hard when she was carrying a heavy bag and when she wasn't used to running.

The footsteps where right behind her now. "Leave me alone" she called back. No answer. Her arm was grabbed from behind. She tried to wriggle free like a fish but she was pulled back into a head lamp to see Howl.

Sophie breathed out feeling the heart attack lift. She felt a little frustration and anger towards him for scaring her so much but she restrained herself. "What are you doing out her sir?" she questioned trying to hold back her anger.

"What are you doing" he asked sternly.

Sophie got free and picked up her bag walking back in the direction she was going. "I'm leaving" she said plainly.

"Why?" he asked following her.

Sophie walked under a street lamp so he could see her hair. Howl lost his stern look. Sophie carried on walking but Howl still followed her. "Did she do it?" he asked her.

"No" Sophie snapped not wanting the witch to hunt her down every night.

Howl scoffed loudly.

"Anyway why are you here?" she asked him.

"I heard you leave" he said following her still. Sophie rolled her eyes. Howl sighed "Ok Calcifer said their seemed to be something wrong with you so I waited for you to emerge from your room."

Sophie stopped and turned. "Why?" she asked slowly.

"I like you and you're a good friend." He said looking at the pavement. "You understand and listen to me."

"You have an apprentice, a wife and a fire daemon sir" she said trying not to feel attached to him.

"It's not the same. Please just try again. I enjoy your company."

"Sir I'm scared" she said desperately.

"I'll talk with my wife."

"No" she said walking faster.

"Sophie if anything else happens I promise I will help to get you out. And you don't really want to go do you." He had her than.

She looked at him slowly "No, not really. You are all a good new family for me, well expect your wife." She said smiling looking slightly away.

"Then come back" he said holding his hand out to her. Sophie sighed taking it too tired to have another battle with him.

"Come on lets go before a real psycho comes and finds us." Sophie sighed, still the idiot. "By the way I do like your hair." He said trying to give her confidence.

~::~

Okay I wrote NONE of this my sister wrote it all (why do I even bother?)


	7. A New Friend

Servant for Howl

Chapter seven: A new friend

Sophie didn't say anything to Howl for the next day and wouldn't look at him; then again she didn't do that with the mistress of the house. Why she allowed herself to listen to him and stay she didn't know, he had somehow managed to get into her head and persuaded her to stay.

Her hair now was now always falling in her face blocking her view from her work, for being too short for her to tie back, maybe a piece of cloth as a bandana would help her keep concentrating. It was thinner and greasier too from the spell unlike her thick brown hair that she possessed a few days ago. She ran her hand through it unable to understand the transformation and to leave it alone.

Howl sat near the stairs saying nothing, Calcifer sat on the hearth saying nothing; Markel had a book hiding his face saying nothing. The nothingness stood in the air shape shifting to an elephant that grew and grew and grew until it suffocated them all.

"Howl" Calcifer said suddenly I need a word alone. As if on cue Sophie picked up the bucket and mop and Markel shut the book and both headed out of room, much to their relief. Sophie walked to the kitchen when just as she was about to shut the door and carry on with something she heard what the two were saying.

"Do you mind telling me Howl why that poor girl is still here…and if you say you wanted her to stay then you have officially hit an all-time low in selfishness and I will no longer call you my friend."

There was a long silence until Howl came up with a reason, "I think she's happy here and that she doesn't want to leave."

"And I'm a Water daemon!" cried Calcifer exasperated "Howl that girl has been hurt enough by this and what do you think the witch is going to do if she sees-"

"She's sulking if you have to know." Howl commented.

"Yes wonderful, Wonderful! And what about next time?"

"There won't be a next time" said Howl confidently.

"Howl listen to me, your about as subtle as a purple sky and as about stupid as an ass you obviously care about her, so for God sake get your loyalties right! You are married so focus on that and send that girl away, neither I nor Markel want to see her be hurt any more than she already is so please with every fibre of my being I am begging, no pleading, that you do the right thing and send her to her family before she gets really hurt."

"I appreciate your concern Calcifer but I am the master of this castle and I say she stays."

There was another silence before Calcifer said finally sounding like he was raising his little arms, "Alright I'm done, what else can I say to you, it all goes in one ear and out the other with you sometimes. But if she is hurt then I'm blaming you."

~::~

The morning became afternoon, and then the afternoon became evening. The atmosphere between Calcifer and Howl could be cut with a knife; Sophie every now and then saw them exchanging short sharp looks at each other. Markel saw this too but he had the good sense and opportunity to leave the room. Sophie was stuck in the kitchen pulling apart runner beans. Calcifer had refused to let her boil any water for soup, instead sticking his tongue out at her and she didn't have the heart to keep trying.

Upstairs groans and moans could be heard from the ceiling above and a dark tar like liquid was starting to drop from the black stains above. Sophie knew that this was the Witch of the Waste's "Sulk" coming through to remind them. She wouldn't have minded if the tar liquid was directly over her and was falling onto the table, when it hit the surface it turned into black slugs which squirmed and wriggled all over her work area. She tried to wipe them away with a broom and make sure none fell on her (for she didn't like to imagine what might befall on her then). Just as she had her back turned a slug fell into her bowl full of her chopped up runner beans.

There was a slow hiss as the slug melted over them and then a terrible smell as the beans all turned dark and soft going off by the magic. Sophie stared at the bowl full of useless food she had been preparing for the last half hour. She looked at Calcifer who was still crossing his arms defiant at Howl. She then finally looked at Howl who was staring into the distance looking utterly bored. She felt herself crumble, her hands were still holding the bowl of disgusting waste, she felt herself tremble with frustration as she slammed the bowl down on the table with a deafening crash.

Both Calcifer and Howl looked up surprised, "Sophie?" asked Calcifer slowly. But she wasn't going to wait for that she grabbed her shawl and hat before walking out of the castle.

~::~

She wasn't running away, she was standing in the rain in front of the now resting Moving Castle; she hadn't been looking at the door when she flung it open and ran out but she seemed to be in some form of waste land. She felt herself crumbling; she had to get out of that house because she couldn't stand one moment longer being in it. The wind blew in her face as she wrapped her shawl around her; she needed both hands to hold it in place because along with the rain there was a strong wind in the air. Her hat meanwhile wasn't so lucky for it flew from her head.

Her temper seemed to take it though for she sighed, a small smile growing on her lips at how pathetic she felt as her father always said: as things go rock bottom but keep on falling sometimes all you can do is laugh.

She slowly walked up the hill to where her hat was hanging from a branch. As she walked closer she saw something was holding it there. She started her heart banging in her ears, but she relaxed when she saw it was only a scarecrow holding it. She grimly tried to climb up the tree to retrieve both items but in vain.

The scarecrow seemed to stare at her but that was absurd, he had a large grin and was dressed semi neat in a top hat and tails. The only thing that was off about his appearance was the fact that he could twitch ever so slightly so that he wouldn't be twirled around by the strong winds. Sophie didn't really like him because of his large head that was made by a sort of vegetable, Sophie's least favorite vegetable.

She reached for her hat that had been caught in his right hand, he moved towards her so she could get it easier. "Thank you" she said though that was silly, he was inanimate object he could hear or see or understand. She still wanted to believe like the old toy pink cow from His room.

She took the hat but also took off the old white glove so she had to reach back and give it back to him. He looked at her trying to look kindly.

She wanted a friend, with all her heart. Starting a conversation would be difficult but who cares, it would be like talking to a brick wall giving nothing and getting nothing except showing you exist. 'How long have you been out here?" she asked looking up at him holding her hat in both hands. No answer of course but doggedly as ever she carried on, "I don't know why I'm here either. It's not that I want to stay here, he just wants me to stay here." The scarecrow was blown slightly to her so that his left glove touched her arm.

She looked at him was that the wind or him?

He twirled around so that he was looking at the castle, Sophie looked too. Howl was standing out of the door watching them. The scarecrow was twirled again in the wind looking at her now. Sophie sighed back into the room. The scarecrow hopped after her when she began to walk back. She turned and looked at him. Now this was strange.

The scarecrow continued to hop down the hill to her. Sophie moved backwards frightened that if she took her eyes off of him he would stop doing that or that he'd chase after him. Was this really happening? She slipped on the ground and stared up at him as he stopped and looked at her in a concerned way.

She sensed rather then saw Howl move forward to her. The scarecrow and Howl regarded each other locked in a gaze both staring with Sophie in the middle, as if both knew something about the other though both too stubborn to voice their knowledge.

It was the scarecrow that broke first. He hopped backwards up the hill before looking at Sophie until he hopped back to the hill where he was originally and stayed where he was.

Sophie immediately cursed herself for being frightened of him since what in the world could he have done to her. Just as she thought this though she felt Howl help her up and check her for any injuries, "Are you alright?" he interrogated.

"Yes, thank you." She muttered not looking at him.

Howl regarded her slightly, "it's not safe out here you shouldn't go walking around unprotected."

She blinked at him too, "Howl nothing's wrong I just needed some fresh and I came upon him" she nodded to the scarecrow.

Howl rolled his eyes "all the same, it's not safe out here" he took Sophie's arm and dragged her back to the Moving Castle.

That's as maybe, Sophie thought to herself, but I know for a fact that I'm safer out here as opposed to in there.

~::~

Markel was waiting anxiously with Calcifer when Howl brought Sophie back in. Sophie blinked as she was greeted with the small group of well-wishers; she smiled slightly shaking her head "such drama" she mused.

Howl stood next to her looking at her "we were worried after you stormed out; we thought you were leaving again." He might have said that but his hand in hers said something quite different. But only for a moment he quickly squeezed it before releasing her.

Sophie stood there dithering in the doorway, why did she allow him to have this power over her? Markel snapped her out of it for he ran over to her hugging her tight, "we thought you had left Sophie" he hid his head in her apron "please don't leave Sophie."

Sophie blinked at him before smiling "Markel I wouldn't leave you, not without telling you anyway" she didn't look at Howl when she said this but she felt his stare on her. If Markel was like this now she didn't want to think about how he'd take it when she tried to leave last night.

There was another groan from upstairs. Howl groaned, he looked at Calcifer "move the castle north for about 8 miles" he looked at Sophie smiling "take Markel, give him something to drink." He then briskly walked up the stairs to his wife.

Sophie looked after him slightly sad.

Calcifer was moaning muttering how hard it was to move the castle and how Howl didn't understand anything. Markel dragged her to the kitchen where she started to get tea cups and saucers ready for his promised drink.

She looked up at the room where the black stains was still growing, she wondered what Howl was doing…She let her face crease with concern at what the idiot was doing to himself. She started however when she saw a certain scarecrow jumping against the window, in his white gloved hand it held her shawl…

~::~

Sophie was sorting the post when Howl came the next morning; he had large dark purple bags under his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked looking at him as he walked to Calcifer to heat up a kettle.

"Never better." He said plainly which felt out of touch of his usual happy go lucky persona.

Sophie looked back at the post finding one letter for her and quietly shifting it into the pocket of her dress. "How is the mistress?" She sensed Howl stiffen so she guessed she was getting better.

"Your friend has been following us" he commented "I suppose I will allow him to do so."

"Thank you." She said, though what did she care they were barely friends.

Silence finally Howl couldn't take it anymore, "Do you want to stay?" he asked suddenly, violently.

"Yes" said Sophie quickly not to anger him. He sighed holding his face; he turned muttered before trying again.

"I'm sorry but if you are really unhappy here I can take you back. Forget about me and that I honestly want you to stay and everyone else and their feelings, just what you want to do."

She stared at him "Give me a few days to consider it." She said finally looking at the table. He nodded.

There was another silence, Howl muttered again to himself which sounded like "yes", Sophie looked at him again in case he wanted to say anything to her which he did. "Do you still consider me as a friend?" he asked sincerely enough.

"Excuse me?" she asked surprised.

"Well after the tension and all that has happened I wanted to know where we stand."

She looked at the stairs, yep they were alone. "We are-" she paused what were they exactly? She looked at him; he looked hopeful that was the answer, "-something along those lines." She finished quickly; he looked confused and a little disappointed but had to except it.

Just as she looked at the post again she heard him mutter something like "I like a challenge."

~::~

Review Me! Please give me any ideas or suggestions for what could happen next in the story all is welcome.


	8. Hair Dye

Servant for Howl

Chapter 8: Hair dye

Sophie slipped silently into her room and took out the letter that had been addressed to her and looked at the writing to try and guess who it was from, she did this before she always opened a letter it was her little game in a sense. It was a rarity now for her to get a letter even before she came to work here and now she only got one after months and months after the shop closed down, the other letters in the post were for the mistress.

She stared at the writing, only one solution came to her mind, "Lettie" she sighed opening the letter as she said it. Large hard letters were scribbled across two pages in Lettie's still sophisticated handwriting but the severity of it showed Sophie straight away that her sister was not happy.

_Sophie,_

_As you know that since I am your sister, I am willing to support anything you do and to help you in any situation you find yourself in, I hope you know and understand this. But this new situation and job you're in, myself and mother can't help but feel guilty for._

_You should have seen Mother's face when I read your letter out to her. Sophie I know you feel guilty about Father's death and the shop and how you never feel happy if you're working but please remember you have your family around you and that you should have come to us first and gone to live with us. Well that's what I would have done anyway._

Sophie skimmed down several paragraphs of the letter that was basically the same sentences written over and over again in a rant fashion until she came to the last paragraph.

_Well if all you want to be is stubborn than that's fine with me, just forget about your family and how much they care about you. I and Mother will though wait for you to remember that we exist and that you should leave this ludicrous job and live with us.  
Love  
Lettie_

Sophie refolded the letter back in the envelope and pushed it into her pocket, sometimes when Lettie felt she was right she was so high up on the high ground she practically could touch the sky. She walked out of her small room and saw the letters she had sorted on the table were all cleared away. Maybe Markel or Howl even had gathered them up and took them to her.

Calcifer was still sulking but at least he was speaking to her now, "Interesting letter?" he called, Sophie nodded as a response, any other would be either a lie or rude. Calcifer nodded slowly before muttering going red, "There's a list on the side of things Master Howl wants you to get in town."

Sophie was confused but warily looked at the list, "Fish, potatoes, pens, floor wax… Hair dye?" she questioned looking at him.

"Master Howl likes to experiment" Calcifer said looking at the ceiling.

"What colour does he want?" she asked at Calcifer.

"I don't think he's picky, just pick whatever you think he'll look good in" Calcifer said with a smirk across his lips. Sophie had the terrible feeling that she was being tricked or this was a test Howl had.

Sophie did not like this but she picked up her basket and walked through the yellow door to the town, she'll have to get a move on if she wanted to get all of this before night fall. She muttered to herself about the items on the list she could not believe Howl wanted her to get hair dye, and she had to choose it no less, how was she going to make this sort of decision? She thought his hair looked fantastic already. She checked her blush as she walked through the street filled with the aristocracy.

~::~

Sophie held the now heavy basket with both hands as she walked back to the magic shop, she had managed to get everything on the list as well as the dye. The woman at the shop had looked at Sophie's grey hair and had asked no questions, but Sophie knew what she was thinking and it wasn't like she could insist it was for somebody else. She had picked a bottle of black hair dye (just in case she could convince Howl to keep the same shade she had liked), also a bottle of chestnut maroon which was a very handsome shade, and finally a baby blonde which she was sure would not suit him but she knew very little about style or fashion for that matter. She had paid for the last two with her own money as a sort of thank you to Howl (though what for she did not know).

As she approached the house she saw Markel waiting for her with the door open, she held out her hand to wave to him which sent the little boy running straight for her.

"How do you do, Markel" Sophie smiled as Markel grabbed her shopping basket and pulled her back into the house.

"Sophie!" Markel cried "I have great news! The Witch of the Waste had to go and visit Suliman the King's personal sorcerer. She'll be gone for the whole day! Howl wants to make dinner and I have the day off from my classes, and so are you he says within reason of course!"

"We're having a get together because his wife isn't here…That's slightly macabre Markel" Sophie said rolling her eyes; maybe it wasn't such a great idea to get him the extra bottles.

"Oh and it's because he'll be leaving tomorrow, he says he wants to say goodbye properly to us."

Sophie felt herself sinking… "How long is he usually gone?"

"For quite a long time," Calcifer muttered taking a log from the fire place and eating it, "once he was gone for an entire year. That was a cold winter. Not that I mind he's gone, quite nice really. Nobody to bully me. Take up all of my hot water" Calcifer shouted up the steps.

Howl chuckled as he walked as if out of nowhere, "I'm sure that's not true my old friend" he said taking the bucket of logs away from Calcifer.

Calcifer sighed, "I guess I'll miss you" he said possibly genuine, possibly to get the logs back.

"Sophie I need to talk to you for a second" he said going up the stairs again before giving Calcifer the logs back. Sophie was confused but walked slowly up after him not quite sure what he had planned for her this time.

She followed him with doubts circling her mind but said nothing, usually when he had to speak to her or she had this feeling when she was usually around him. But with the witch away maybe she'll never find out and maybe she won't be punished as she always seemed to be. He led her into his room and to her surprise locked the door behind them so that the others couldn't hear them, "So they can't hear me scream" Sophie thought suddenly worried.

"Sophie" he started,

'Here we go again' she thought helplessly, 'what's going to happen to me now?'

"Sophie, I was thinking for a while how I'm going to make it up to you about your hair and staying here still…"

"You don't have to" she started quickly, she felt a little embarrassed about the idea.

"Yes I know but I would really like to" he said "You're making this very difficult to say"

"Sorry" she muttered.

"Well what I thought I could do is try to see if I could try to see if I could dye your hair back so it isn't grey anymore." He was losing his air of confidence around him as he finished it.

Sophie stared at him, unsure and a little uneasy about the whole idea he just put forward for her. "I thought you said you liked it" she said as the only obstacle to the whole idea, truth was she was a little uneasy about him trying to dye her hair for her.

"I do but I want you to be happy with it too." He said trying to look her in the eye now.

"It's very sweet of you but what if it doesn't work, and if it does what will your wife do if she sees and questions it?"

"I'll take care of my wife and no can blame us for trying."

"I suppose your right but I have never dyed my hair before and also how do you know I have any good colours and not a colour like green or blue?"

"I wanted you to pick out a colour in case I picked something you wouldn't like and I guessed you'd pick something sensible or your old colour."

"Thanks" she muttered unsure whether he was accusing her of being boring or that he already knew too much about her.

He laughed at her unease as he took out his book of spells and also various bottles, Sophie looked at the neon greens and florescent oranges. She helplessly took a handful of her hair which still felt greasy and like it was part of an old mop and not her own.

"I'll get the dye" maybe she could escape if she pretended to be getting dinner ready or if she 'lost' the dye or maybe she could throw herself down the steps and be done with it.

"No need" he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the three little bottles one between each finger. She felt herself melting. She smirked as he examined them, "I knew you wouldn't let me down" he smiled his pretty smile. He handed the three small bottles which she held in her cupped hands.

Howl then started drawing signs in the floor boards in an odd star shape. Sophie watched him looking at the odd loops and swiggles. "When will your wife be back?" she asked putting the dye on his table.

He stopped for a moment before looking up at her "you need to choose a colour; this is why I only asked you to get one."

"I didn't know which one you wanted" she said truthfully, she took the brown (although it wasn't her original shade); she bit her lip thinking "when will you be back?" she asked.

He looked up at her smiling "I don't know" he shrugged "how long is a piece of string?"

"Are you leaving because of me?"

Howl blinked at her "whatever gave you that impression?"

"The get together and the dye as if you feel guilty about something."

"Sophie, that's not true, I merely want to make you feel happy. And besides Markel and Calcifer deserve an apology because of the way I have been acting recently."

Sophie looked right through him "so you are guilty."

Howl's expression rippled into something before her eyes but just as it came it went and his smile shone through to her. He made a few more marks on the floor before standing up straight and held out his hand to her, Sophie put the dye into his hand; Howl rolled his blue eyes and took her hand in his.

Sophie walked through to the circle, "do you do this every time?" she asked.

"Only when Calcifer has run out of hot water and I'm not in the Castle. Please be quite I must concentrate."

Sophie held her tongue.

Howl smiled as his hair slowly rose from over his eyes, his head bent down as his concentration reached its peak. His arms which had wrapped Sophie against him was growing feathers and claws which grew longer and longer.

Sophie stared at the long nails and feathers that was springing out of Howl's body, she wanted to push away from him and the long claws and sharp teeth and feathers but he only held her tighter. Her head was feeling light and her hair was feeling heavy as the spell began to take effect.

She managed to take a clump of her hair and saw the short silver locks were slowly turning a dark woody brown which was becoming faster and faster as the spell grew in strength. Suddenly her hair began to turn back to star light silver again. Howl pulled her tighter into him as he tried to fight the curse. Sophie blushed a little as she was against Howl's chest which though now a mass of feathers was still a uncomfortable position for her to be in.

The curse though was too strong and despite Howl's best efforts Sophie's hair stayed the same grey colour it had been a few minutes ago.

He finally gave up and let go of her sighing a little wiping his hand against his forehead to get rid of the sweat. "Sorry" he said out of breath, "I really thought that would work but it's a curse so you're going to probably have grey hair for the rest of your life."

Sophie nodded trying not to blush or draw attention to herself to him, she knew it wouldn't work really anyway. Howl sat on the bed and gestured for Sophie to do so too. Sophie hesitated but what choice did she have? She quietly sat down next to him avoiding his eyes and face for that matter, she focused instead on her hands.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked suddenly.

"No" she said quickly looking at him for the first time, which probably made him believe she was. "Really, I'm not" she answered more calmly. He still didn't look like he believed her though, "It's a curse Howl, if there's nothing you can do then I shouldn't hate you for that."

He nodded slowly looking at her, she dared look at him. She found herself staring into his large clear blue eyes and he stared straight into her brown ones. She felt something inside her, a warm like feeling. She had to draw away but found both their faces going closer together in a trance like state.

There was a loud knock at the door making them both jump; "Master Howl!" called Markel on the other side of the door "Calcifer wants to know what's going on in there and where Sophie is."

Howl might have growled but stood up and opened the door, "Everything's fine Markel" he said calmly though maybe a tiny bit strained, "I've said what I needed to say and we're done in here. Sophie" he called turning to her "You can go."

Sophie sprang up and nodded walking quickly out of the room and down the stairs to the main room where Calcifer was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" he asked suspiciously.

"Howl tried to dye my hair but it didn't work" Sophie said her hair now back to the grey straggly pony tail she had grown accustomed to.

Calcifer looked at her suspiciously, Sophie's cheeks felt very hot so she started working on dinner although Markel had told her otherwise.

The door banged open and the Witch of the Waste fell in half in tears and half falling apart.

Sophie gasped and ran to her "you look so much older" she said trying to help the witch through the door.

"Get away from me" the witch growled slapping Sophie's hands away, although Sophie wasn't the least bit hurt because she was so feeble.

"What happened?" asked Calcifer as the witch collapsed onto the sofa.

The witch weakly reached for her cigars which Sophie handed to her, she snatched them away and lit one. Thick purple smoke came out of her nostrils as she relaxed, her body sagged and Sophie saw the wrinkles of fat and skin start to tighten a little and the witches shape started to come back. However the witch's left hand was badly burnt and Sophie knew that recovery might not be possible for it.

"Where's Howl?" asked the witch as smoke came out of both of her mouth and her nose.

Sophie and Markel exchanged a look, Markel ran up the stairs and then down them again.

"He's not here" he said to the witch out of breath.

The witch growled at Markel as if he had driven Howl away with a stick. Sophie protectively put her hands on Markel's shoulders, "he said he was leaving today and he didn't know when he would return."

The witch looked at Sophie, "I thought I told you never to talk to him" she yelled standing on her feet dwarfing Sophie in the process.

Sophie stood her ground but she knew that she won't get out of this one with just grey hair.

"Howl didn't tell her, he told me" Calcifer piped up squaring off with the witch, "then I told them, Sophie has kept her word and stayed out of his way, so leave her alone."

The witch didn't seem to be listening for she was out of breath and once again her beauty was decaying, she was doubled up with huge beads of sweat coming off of her forehead. Sophie saw the burnt hand tremble slightly, she knew the woman would fall down so she quickly caught her arm, the witch groaned as Sophie and Markel helped her back on the sofa.

"Markel find some blankets" Sophie ordered as she emptied Calicfer's bucket of logs and filled it with water "Calcifer boil this."

Sophie got a rag and tried to dab the Witch of the Waste's forehead with it, however the witch turned her face away from her. Sophie felt a pang of guilt, the poor woman was sick and Sophie had nearly kissed her husband. Maybe it was a good thing that Howl was gone already, but something told Sophie that she hadn't seen the last of the wizard, maybe though she might have some peace now that Howl was no longer there the fan the flames of his wife's jealousy.

However Sophie was once again wrong.

~::~

Review me! If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me and I'll try to get it into the plot.


	9. Blood and Feathers

Servant for Howl

Chapter 9: Blood and feathers

Sophie wasn't expecting the witch to be nice to her since her "operation", at least to act a little more tolerant of her but not to treat her the same way she had been before.

She drew away from Sophie whenever Sophie was near and would glare at her if she was in the room; she didn't like the others speaking to Sophie either. It was almost an unspoken rule now that the others couldn't speak at all, not even Calcifer, unless the witch wasn't in the room. This was difficult because the witch now only either stayed on the sofa all day until night fall when Sophie had to help her up to bed, only then could she be free after that to speak to her friends.

It wasn't lonely but it felt like usual being isolated more like in the weakest tone of the word or maybe invisibility.

Howl still wasn't home yet from where ever he went, she didn't know when to expect him back but after the second week she stopped looking out the window to see if he was flying home, after the first month she stopped anticipating his return and now after the second month she was pretending that she didn't care whether he would come back or if he was dead or alive.

She tried now not to care whether he could be blasted out of the sky by the guns or whether he would be torn to pieces by other wizards, she had to not care. "It is a war" she would have to tell herself and there was nothing she could do to help him.

She would still miss actually being able to speak to someone who wasn't afraid to speak to her, who was trying to be positive about her situation and was naïve about the consequences or who acted naïve about them.

She had Turnip head the scarecrow but he wasn't much of a talker, he was a listener but she was beginning to get the feeling that maybe all he was thinking too was that he shouldn't speak or listen to her too. Or maybe this situation was making her low self-esteem worse.

"Have you ever been in a place or with people that you know don't want you?" she asked him as she did the washing. He looked at her, "I thought not." She sighed, "Everyone needs a scarecrow and likes them… except for the crows of course. Maybe then you do know what it's like?"

He gave no sign of understanding or being.

"Somehow it was better when Master Howl was around." She sighed, he looked at her "I know it was mostly his fault I was in trouble in the first place and is possibly why I'm going to get more in the future from staying but he did make me want to stay." Turnip head looked at her but couldn't speak.

She had finished with the washing now anyway so she began heading back inside, "I'll find something better to speak about next time." She called before walking inside of the castle.

~::~

Sophie slowly pulled the bandages off of the Witch of the Waste's hand, she had bandaged it up and now it was time to see if it had healed. She had put loads on ointment onto it and then grimly bandaged up the still hissing burn. Sophie gingerly pulled the pieces of material off the hand trying not to pull her too harshly, which wasn't easy because the wound had jammed down onto the blackened skin. The smell was intoxicating…

Sophie tried not to gag; the Witch was losing patience the pain she must have been in would be indescribably.

Sophie decided to risk it and with a hard tug she pulled off the bandage, the Witch screamed holding her hand, the wound was open with thick yellow pus falling off of it, Sophie covered her mouth but she recovered and swallowed. She turned to Markel, "get me some water Markel" she ordered.

Markel looked at her dithering not sure whether he was allowed to do it or not.

"What are you standing around for?" asked the witch her face turning from contorted pain to contorted rage "MOVE!" she thundered.

The castle shuddered with her rage, Calcifer looked at the dust and the shadows falling from the walls as the castle creaked at the extra stress.

"Hurry Markel" Sophie cried, she ripped a piece of linen from her dress and tried to dab the puss which seemed to be growing instead of decreasing.

"Coming!" Markel cried holding a bucket of water in both hands.

Sophie grabbed the bucket and poured it over the open wound. The witch screamed, but steam rose from the open wound and the water helped clean it. The witch sagged into the sofa huge beads of sweat fell from her forehead. Sophie gave the bucket back to Markel "get me another bucket Markel please" she said smiling at him.

Markel nodded and ran upstairs to the bathroom holding the bucket over his head as he did so.

Sophie started to dab the wound again but the worst was over. The witch clicked her fingers and motioned for her cigar which Sophie had to oblige. Using her free hand the witch took a long puff of her tar black cigar and sagged again onto the sofa, she then stubbed it out on her bad hand.

Sophie blinked as the cigar seemed to burn into nothing over it "this is magic" Sophie muttered.

The witch examined her bad hand turning it this way and that "took you two months to figure that out?" she asked dully.

Sophie shrugged "I had my ideas. How did you get it?"

The witch looked at Sophie out of the corner of her eye "never refuse a grand high witch her request of you. It could be dangerous." She then held Sophie's wrist with her bad hand, Sophie screamed as her wrist shook with pain as the Witch of the Waste's fingers burned and marked her skin. "Very dangerous" the witch growled pulling Sophie's face close to hers.

Sophie nodded quickly not sure how unpredictable the witch could be in all this pain. The witch let her go and Sophie scuttled away into her corner trying to annoy her anymore. Though she dared wonder what had happened.

"You really don't want to know." The witch answered for her. Sophie jumped but couldn't comment on whether she could read minds or not, if the answer was yes then what did she know?

~::~

Something pulled at the lock while it was still on the light green colour on the dial. Calcifer raised his head as the dial switched to black and the door swung open. "You took your time" he said before he had actually seen Howl.

Howl laughed as large droplets of blood rain down his face, he slowly staggered forward losing both feathers and blood along the way. "Howl this is not good." Calcifer said staring stunned at Howl's appearance. Howl laughed some more though more icily as he sat in a chair next to Calcifer. "You need help."

"Well done." Howl said finally through his long teeth and feathers.

"Look just lie down and I'll get either Markel or Sophie to-"

"I don't want their help!" Howl yelled, "They can't see me like this."

"You could die, and where would that leave us?"

"Stop worrying." Howl said through gritted teeth.

"Yes that's right brush it all away under the rug, under the carpet-"

"Howl?" Both Howl and Calcifer jumped and turned, neither of them had seen or expected Sophie to be standing outside her bedroom door in her nightie staring at Howl.

"Go away." Howl warned her, "Go back to bed and pretend you never saw me."

"You're covered in blood." Sophie said faintly.

"I'll be fine in the morning" he said still sternly.

"You'll be dead in the morning" Calcifer warned.

At this Sophie walked forward and tried to get a better look at Howl to see just how badly hurt he was. Howl kept pushing her away angrily; she still kept trying to peel back the feathers and to see him properly.

She looked at his blood stained feathers and the open gashes on his head and body, "I'll get Markel" she said turning to go upstairs.

"No, what could he do?" asked Howl.

"Sir, I must get someone" she said desperately.

"No" Howl growled holding himself.

Sophie looked at him "alright" she said quietly. She had hoped with Markel she could at least give him a bath.

Howl nodded and growled slightly, but his open wounds along his chest took its toll for he fell forward, Sophie caught him under the arms and held him up. The weight of his wings and feathers made her stagger but she refused to let him drop. She pulled him to the stairs and started to walk him up. Howl's head fell forward so she couldn't see his face under all of that hair.

She came to the bathroom and pushed the door open, and then she put Howl in the bath. She dared leaving him there to go down stairs, she ran along the living room picking up bottles of potions and bandages. Calcifer watched her slightly taken aback by Sophie's appearance (for she was now covered in blood and feathers), Sophie turned to him "I need hot water Calcifer please it's an emergency." Calcifer nodded his mouth agape.

Sophie ran back upstairs not caring about the noise she must have been making. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned on both taps on full blast making them shake and rattle with the force.

Sophie picked up Howl under the shoulder and sat him up scared he might fall under the rising water. She leant him up against the bath edge and let his head hand back. She checked to see if he was unconscious but he had his eyes open and he hissed when the water climbed up his wounds. Sophie checked the water but it seemed at the right temperature. She turned the water off when it was nearly over the edge of the bath. She started to scrub his hands frantically with a sponge on the side board. His long claws tightened into a fist as she worked.

Sophie didn't know whether she was hurting him or not, he wasn't looking at her he just stared at the ceiling every now and then grimacing. He suddenly paled and she knew he was going to be sick; he turned his head quickly to over the bath and allowed him to be sick in a bucket. She held his face gently against her chest trying to calm him, for he was shivering uncontrollably.

Sophie stroked his head in an effort to comfort him but she didn't know if he could feel this. She saw great slash marks across his chest which cut deep into his feathers. His wings she had to prop out of the bath which helped hoist him up but she was sure it was painful to him, especially when she saw someone had tried to take a bit out of his back. Every part of him seemed to be hurt and she had to try and fix all of him, all the time he might slip into unconsciousness and she was scared she was hurting him more. She held her head in her hands exasperated tears falling from her cheeks. She didn't know what to do next.

She felt a tug on her shoulder and looked up to see him pulling at her, he sat up again which looked painful and whispered to her "Find the pink potion and give it to me, I'll talk you through what to do next."

She nodded shakily and walked over to the half a dozen bottles she had brought up with her, two of them were pink. "Two are pink." She said shakily nearly reduced to tears again as she stared at both.

"It's the one with a cork for a stopper not a regular one." He called to her. Sophie shakily took the one with the cork stopper and shakily walked back to him "Ok now what you're going to do is rub that into the open wounds and remember- Sophie listen!" he yelled when it looked like she was getting too overwhelmed by everything, "remember" he said gentler now, "not to stop even if I start screaming and yelling at you to do so."

"Does that mean this is going to hurt?" she asked putting some on a sponge.

"Definitely."

Sophie moistened her lips and got his arm that had a long cut on it, she gulped and started. He gritted his teeth but said nothing. The liquid managed to stop the bleeding and begin to heal the wound but it was slow.

It took her nearly 2 hours to clean all his wounds; it wasn't until she was starting on his back that she could see he had tears going down his face and it wasn't until she was almost done that he began screaming like he predicted.

"I'm sorry sir." She whispered over and over again, this was torture, "You told me to do this, it's not my fault." He had his long claws and she had seen his teeth, he could kill her in a second if she angered him.

She was done. Sophie staggered away as he slowly transformed into his human form. He looked a lot less threatening normal then as a bird like monster, though he had scars all over him and his clothes were badly torn.

She sat on the floor in the corner of the bathroom watching him, he had his eyes closed and looked asleep. She saw him slip under. She ran over to the bath and pulled his head up out of the water in case he drowned.

"Sir" she called to him trying to get him awake, "Howl!" He finally opened his eyes and stared at her. Thank goodness she hadn't killed him. "Sir can you hear me?" she asked.

He nodded slowly "What time is it?" he asked sitting up a little.

Sophie shakily opened the door and looked at the clock outside, "5:30 in the morning" she said shakily.

Howl slowly stood up out of the bath, he slipped slightly but she held him against her to stop him from falling, Howl smiled at her even if his eyes were half closed. She started to walk him back to the door; she had to get him out of the bathroom in case the others had to use it. Sophie held his under his arm as they slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the corridor.

She could see that the sun was already peaking along the trees and soon the others would be up, though she didn't know how to explain to any of them that Master Howl was back, and what the witch would do to her if she found out…

Sophie bit her lip she couldn't think like that!

She laid Howl on his bed among his toys and charms hoping they might help speed his recovery. He was still half awake even though he looked exhausted, "you need to change" Sophie said pulling out of one of his shirts and trousers.

Howl slowly sat up growling as his still aching body stretched and bent against his sore wounds, he held out his hand which she gave him his shirt and trousers. He didn't look well, his clear blue eyes had clouded over with bloodshot, and he didn't seem like a powerful wizard at all now just a weak young boy. Her heart went out to him but she knew she couldn't stay, for her own skin at least, and instead slowly stood up.

She rushed down stairs and told a concerned Calcifer about Howl's condition, she hoped Calcifer would leave out the part about her helping Howl when he was relaying it to the Witch of the Waste. She made some soup and grabbed a handful of blankets before running back up the steps (carefully though to not spill the soup).

When she returned to Howl he was at least changed (even if a little crookedly) and he appeared to be sleeping. She put the soup at the side of his bed and put on the many blankets over Howl; Howl awoke when he felt this and smiled at her.

Sophie shook her head, he must be delirious. She tried to help him up but he shook his head, she let it go easily enough sure that he must be tired enough. Sophie stood up to leave but Howl took her shoulder in his hand, she looked at him confused as to what he was doing.

"Thank you Sophie" he said his voice nearly back to normal.

She nodded at him; she was too shaken to do anything else.

He smiled his boyish smile, he saw her burnt wrist but he was too far gone to realize that he should be concerned or angry. He slowly stroked it with his left hand as his right hand secured it. "My poor Sophie" he said his eyes half shut as if he was lulling himself to sleep. "My poor, poor, poor Sophie" he said in a lullaby drone.

Sophie blinked blushing slight, she knew she had to get out of this situation and fast. She tried to get up off the bed but before she could do anything his left hand had left her wrist and had wrapped around her waist and had pulled her against him. Sophie blinked taken aback as he pressed her back onto his chest; he had a smile on his lips as he fell asleep.

"Just don't panic Sophie, don't panic." She thought as she tried to untie his arms and escape, this was difficult because he was still semi-conscious (was he?) so he kept retying his arms around her. Sophie took a deep breath and waited, she had to be more subtle about this, and finally she moved his arms about a center meter at a time before there was enough space for her to slip out.

She ran as hard as she could out of the room and down the stairs and down to her room. She then jumped into her bed and hid under the covers screwing up her eyes tightly trying to banish the last few hours, her feelings and the image of master Howl, even though she knew in a few minutes she's have to come out, make breakfast and act like nothing had happened at all.

~::~  
Review Me!


	10. Money

Servant for Howl

Chapter 10: Money

Calcifer raised his head when she came out of her room eventually at 6:30 that morning. "What happened?" he interrogated to her. Sophie didn't say anything, how could she? She couldn't say that the master pulled her into bed with him because he was nearly unconscious, but something told Sophie that he knew exactly what he was doing. "What did he do? If he did anything he shouldn't have then you can-"

"He didn't do anything." Sophie said quickly, was that a lie? "I'm just shock over how much blood there was" she didn't have to act she felt faint enough while saying that.

Calcifer sighed, "I'm sorry, why don't you sit down you look like you've seen a ghost, though I think I had cause of concern when you ran down the stairs whiter than a sheet. Where is he now? How is he?"

Sophie didn't like being shot these questions like bullets but she had to answer him, "He's fine, I think and he's sleeping now. Maybe he will be his old self in the morning…well later."

"You used the pink one didn't you?"

"Shouldn't I have?"

"He just likes to do things the easy and fast way, for him. You better wash your hands that stuff can have a violent allergic reaction to some people."

Sophie shakily stood up and walked over to the sink and began slowly washing her hands, she realized now that they still had blood on them. "Trust him." She muttered in a joking way to herself trying to calm herself a little. Trust him to try and make her uncomfortable and to pick the way to heal himself that was the hardest on her.

She had to wash the floor; there was still blood there and on the stairs and then the bathroom. Sophie sighed shuddering when she thought about cleaning up in there but it was what she was paid for. Maybe she should start there and work herself down stairs, but then she thought about Markel and the Mistress coming down the stairs and seeing all the blood and she'd get the blame, who else would? She'd know too much and the Mistress would get it all out of her and then she'd either be out of a job or have even worse punishment then last time. So the floor was first.

She was just finishing the stairs when Markel came down. "What's happening Sophie?" he asked her when he saw the bloody rag and all the feathers in a bag.

"Master Howl returned last night; he's resting now so it's best not to disturb him. Also don't go into the bathroom."

Markel nodded slowly and took the bagful of feathers outside and then took a rag from Sophie and started to wash the stairs very sloppily.

Sophie frowned as she carried on washing the blood, which was not shifting, she thought about how different her life would be right now if she hadn't have gotten this job. She guessed she'd either be working in a factory, nurse or dead. Neither option seemed like a bad thing this moment in time.

The two worked hard in silence to get the house back to normal, Sophie had to whip the stairs down because Markel had used far too much water but at least there was no trace of blood left. The Mistress and Master hadn't appeared yet so Sophie wondered whether she could escape and have an hour or twos rest.

Knock! Knock!

"Pendragon's Magic shop" Calcifer called from the fire grate.

Sophie blinked at the flame and then at the door. What could that mean?

Calcifer sighed "turn the handle to the yellow door and then open it."

Sophie could feel the warm bed and hour or two sleep slip through her fingers. She walked hesitantly to the door and opened it, but not before turning the rusty handle to the yellow part of the spinner. She poked her head out at the court yard, which was notably different from the misty moors she had been used to.

"Sophie!" the visitor called holding her arms out.

Sophie blinked at the woman before her "Lettie?" she asked not sure whether she recognized her sister or not.

Lettie threw her arms around Sophie's neck and started to hug and kiss her all at once.

Sophie looked warily behind her to see if anyone was watching before slipping outside and closing the door behind her.

"Oh gosh, Sophie look at you_ hair_!" Lettie cried taking a few strands of Sophie's grey plait, while her own gold like hair shone in the sun light. "And your _clothes_, what has happened to you my dear?"

Sophie blinked a little unsure she couldn't tell Lettie the truth (that be way to embarrassing and dangerous) she thought quickly: "Well, now I'm working for a magician and sometimes accidents can occur when he's experimenting." That was sort of the truth…Wasn't it?

Lettie blinked at her not sure whether to believe her or not. But she evidently decided her own problems where far worse than Sophie's.

"Lettie, what's wrong…Where's mother? And how did you find me? And why are you here?"

"Sophie something's terrible has happened."

Sophie looked behind her at the room, Markel wasn't there but he might have been just hiding at the top of the stairs and Calcifer was pretending that he wasn't listening when clearly he was, also the thought of explaining him to Lettie…

"Meet me at the red café; you know the one with that waiter you like." Lettie thought hard, "The one with red hair and a mustache" Sophie put in being more precise.

That worked, Lettie's face lit up "Oh yes I know the one."

"Meet me there." Sophie ordered before closing the door. "Calcifer, is it all right if I have a break for about an hour or two?"

"Well, I suppose-"

"Thank you." She said grabbing her hat and bag, she looked at her dress, no blood stains thank goodness. She quickly opened the door to the yellow portal; it was easier this time and quickly walked out.

~::~

"Good thing you printed your address on the letters you sent me." Lettie said pouring the tea for them both, "Otherwise I would never have been able to find you."

"Lettie." Sophie was getting impatient, "Why are you seeing me today, and what's happened?"

"Well." Said Lettie rather sheepishly, "You know mother got herself a new man?"

"No."

"Yes well she did, and she loved him and he loved aspects of her, as in money."

"You don't mean…not again." Sophie muttered covering her eyes, "Let me guess he took all her money."

"And mine, Sophie we're desperate, we could be out on the streets in less than twenty four hours and since you're the only one with a job I thought that…"

"You want my wages?" Sophie said shocked.

"Only twenty pounds until we land on our feet." Lettie begged, "I'll get a job, I swear and I'll pay you back, every penny."

Sophie didn't have twenty pounds only just twelve after weeks and weeks of abuse and mopping up blood. That money was the only positive reason why she stayed, but she did start making it for her family. She sighed "I have only twelve would that be enough?"

"Just about, oh thank you Sophie! Thank you!" Lettie threw her arms around her again though Sophie felt depressed, but she couldn't show it"What are sisters for?" she said behind a fake smile.

~::~

"Stay outside Lettie, I'll be back in a second" Sophie promised knocking on the door.

Markel answered it in his old disguise "Ah the cleaning lady, how nice to see you again my child" he stood aside for Sophie to enter.

"Thank you Markel" Sophie smiled stepping into the house.

Lettie made to walk in after her but the door was slammed in her face.

~::~

"Sophie who was that?" Markel asked as he took off his hood while following the fast walking Sophie.

"Nobody for you to worry about. Has the Master or Mistress come down?" she asked opening her bedroom door.

"Just Howl. The Mistress has a sick headache" Markel said.

"Good morning Sophie" Howl purred from the doorway.

Sophie flinched for a second but knew it would be wiser to not react. She slowly turned to him trying not to look too guilty as she stood in the middle of the room. She smiled a nervous smile waving slightly "good afternoon" she knew she should never act suspicious but now she had one too many problems on her mind to act normally.

Howl blinked at her raising a delicate eyebrow at her actions. "What are you doing?" he asked taking a step into her small bedroom.

She reached under her mattress and took out all of her wages which she kept in a little leather purse. "Just spending my wages sir" she said showing him the inside of her purse.

"On what?"

"Nothing."

"Must be the most expensive nothing in the world for you to buy it."

Sophie dithered helplessly as she considered what she could possibly say to sort herself out and please him.

Howl on the other hand decided to let her go "which reminds me" he said smirking "I owe you this week's wages" he said going to a satin purse around his belt and taking out a few coins.

Sophie blinked "but, you usually pay me at the end of the week. Today is Tuesday."

"Fine I'll pay you early. Take ten pounds" he said holding out the small coins.

"No sir, you can't possibly part with that much."

"You're right. I'll never see you again if I do that."

"I'm not going to run off" Sophie thought but she couldn't voice this because he gave her five coins instead, when she inspected them she saw they were five pounds. "No sir, it's not the end of the week" she repeated but it was like talking to a brick wall.

"I insist" he said pushing her hand back when she tried to return the money "and I think you deserve it considering last night."

That shut her up. Sophie withdrew her hand, "Alright but I don't want anything on Friday."

He smirked in his childish way, they both knew he would. Sophie quickly put the money in her purse and silently moved around him to the door before he could say anything else. "By the way," he called to her before she could reopen the door, "Thank you for what you did."

Sophie looked away and quickly ran out of the door. "What took you so long?" Lettie questioned her.

"I'm sorry, I got talking to someone."

"Was it important?" asked Lettie raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Yes" thought Sophie, "No" said Sophie. She handed Lettie her purse, "Here's the money" she said sadly as she watched Lettie check all the money, all the money she had worked tirelessly to get and had to do weird and terrible things to get.

"Why don't you come back with me, Mother would like to see you if not for a few hours."

"I can't, they'll miss me if I'm gone too long."

"Well at least walk with me back to the carriage station." Lettie begged. It wasn't a long walk and Sophie had missed her sister so she accepted. "So what are the people you work for like?" Lettie questioned.

Sophie thought for a second, "They are mostly very friendly." She said, that wasn't a complete lie, 3 out of 4 of them were.

"Are there any cute men?"

Sophie blushed but couldn't say yes, she just couldn't, "No." raised an eyebrow again smirking, like Howl. "No, well, except the master but he's married and what could he see in me."

"Don't put yourself down so, Sophie, any man would be lucky to have you." Sophie smirked she didn't believe her really, what could Howl see in her at all, she wasn't pretty or smart and he was so… him. But he was her friend.

Thankfully Lettie didn't question her more about men and after fifteen minutes they came to the carriage station. "Remember Sophie, I'll repay every single penny and if you need anything then don't be a stranger… and even if you don't have any problems then come and see us." She said as she hugged Sophie before she got on a carriage.

"I know." Sophie said letting her go and waving good bye to her sister as she got aboard the carriage.

She watched the carriage go into the distance until it turned a bend and then it was gone. Sophie watched sadly before turning and beginning to walk home. Lettie was a pain and her mother would never learn and she hadn't even heard from her other sister Martha in a year but they were still her family and she cared about them.

~::~

Sophie finally found the right street that would take her back to the castle, "I'd better remember not to go down the street with the golden swan inn in the future," She thought forever optimistic. The 15 minute walk had turned into 3 hours of aimlessly walking around until finding herself back at the carriage station and trying to walk back, this time possibly going the right way.

It was almost dark now so Sophie quickened her pace to get back, she didn't like the idea of being later than she needed to be and she didn't want to make Howl worried.

"Excuse me are you Sophie Hatter?" Sophie stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly to see two soldiers.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked trying to sound confident.

"Just some questions, it won't take long." The main one answered taking out a notebook, "It says here that you were seen going in and out of two known wizards houses one on each side of the war. We would just like to know whose side your one."

"No one's" Sophie thought but muttered "I'm on your side."

"We'll see" said the other one who looked more threatening, "Can you show us any coins you have on you. If you have our kingdoms coin then you're on our side, if you have our enemy's coin then you're on their side."

Sophie wanted this over with so she checked her pockets and then stopped dead. She didn't have any money she had given it all to Lettie. "I'm sorry I don't have any money." She said in a small voice, "If you let me go back to my home I can get you some coins to prove it."

"How do we know you won't just get some new coins just to get us off your back… and for that point how do we know that you do have coins on you only their the wrong ones" Asked the other guard suspiciously.

"I swear to you I'm telling the truth." Sophie said backing away, afraid of what was going to happen to her if she did go with them.

"We're just asking for proof" said the main guard with the notebook.

"I need to get the proof" she pleaded but she could see they didn't believe her.

"Then I'm afraid we have reached a problem. If you refuse to comply with us than I'm afraid that we'll have no choice but to arrest you."

Sophie blinked and rummaged in her pockets desperately trying to find a coin or anything that would prove herself. "Please" she said close to tears "I don't have anything now but give me a few hours. Let me tell my Master he can vouch for me."

The solider shut his notebook and the other took out some hand cuffs.

"In that case" said the one with the notebook "I have no choice but to arrest you at his majesties pleasure until there is just evidence to prove your innocence. I'm afraid that might take some time."

Sophie started to run, she didn't know why; she must have devolved to the lowest common denominator of fight or flight. She wasn't a very strong runner though and she felt one of the soldiers grab her shoulder and smash her body into a door. Sophie tried to struggle but her face was pressed hard against the door and she could feel metallic cuffs around her wrists keeping her still.

She felt her shoulders being gripped and she was dragged through the streets backwards until they made it to the main road where a carriage was waiting for her. She was shoved in making her fall onto the space between the two seats, before she could recover the carriage started to walk and she was thrown back onto her side.

Sophie struggled onto her seat and stared outside to see the town rushing by. She had no idea where she was going. She had no idea what happened in situations like this. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this one.

How _was_ she going to get out of this one?

She had the terrible feeling that this wasn't going to get sorted out easily…

…

~::~

Review me! Please can you go to my profile and fill out my poll, it's **VERY** important!


	11. Crime and Punishment

Servant for Howl

Chapter Eleven: Crime and punished

"Treason criminals go to the cells on the left." The main prison guard said to the two guards who had brought Sophie in. Sophie looked to the left, both sides of the prison looked so intimidating but somehow when you knew which direction you were going in you wanted to instinctively to go the other way, even if that way was just as bad or better than that going back the way you came.

"What's in your pockets?" The main prison guard asked looking from the top of his desk down at Sophie. Sophie shakily went into her pockets and placed each item slowly on the desk, "One leather purse, empty" The main prison guard said aloud as he wrote it, "A marble, a list of items and a hat."

Sophie shakily after hearing that had to hand over the hat too, what had just happened, how had this happened, why? Was this someone's idea of a cruel joke or a punishment of how she felt about Master Howl, because she had learnt that lesson now.

"Is that everything?" questioned the main guard looking at her disdainfully; Sophie nodded, "Then take her to the first empty cell gentlemen."

The guards took Sophie by the shoulders and lead her down the long corridor to her left. Unlike the right it was a lot nosier down here because people were screaming their innocents, the right side was terribly quiet which was possibly what made it so appealing in comparison but then again the murderers might be down there or goodness knows who, they didn't have anything else to prove or say so why say anything at all?

~::~

Howl looked at the clock and out the window at the dark night for the seventh time in a row. "She's been gone far too long." He commented loud enough for Calcifer to hear, which was indeed the purpose.

Calcifer looked worried too but unlike Howl was showing enough sense not to panic about it, "Maybe she got lost, give her until morning to find her way back."

"For over 7 hours!?" Howl said not keeping it together.

"Maybe she went out the wrong door, and don't even think about looking for her. I don't know how you expect me to explain to her where you are again."

"She can't of left" Howl muttered chewing his thumb with anxiety, "Her things are still here, she's sensible."

"Maybe it was something to do with that person who came to see her." Calcifer said trying to piece things together.

"She said she was going out to spend her wages though that was before…"

"What?" asked Calcifer slowly and suspiciously.

"I gave her wages early" Howl explained not quite meeting Calcifer's eye.

"Oh, perfect! Now she is gone! How much did you give her?" Calcifer asked suspiciously.

"…I don't remember."

"Howl…"

"Mind your own business! She's my servant I can do what I like" he said his eyes now fixed on Calcifer's.

Calcifer looked away crossing his tiny arms.

Howl sighed walking to the door, grabbing his coat along the way.

"Where are you going?" asked Calcifer.

"Where do you think? I'm going to look for her" Howl snapped opening the door on the yellow colour.

"And what do I tell your wife?"

"Think of something."

"And what if Sophie doesn't want to be found?" he asked.

Howl looked at him coldly "tough" he snapped before slamming the door behind him.

Calcifer shook his head before settling down in his ashes and waited for the witch to start asking questions.

~::~

Sophie stood in her cell looking out through the bars. She wondered when her trial would begin. At least now it was late so most of the people had either shouted themselves hoarse or had exhausted themselves.

One of the guards keeping watch was sitting at a table in the middle of the room drinking. She gulped, this was a stupid idea…But she had to try.

"When will my trial be?" she asked the guard trying to keep her voice and tone level so as not to anger him.

The guard turned to her; he shrugged and belched in response before turning back to his drink.

"Can you send a message to the wizard Pendragon? He can vouch for my innocence" she called.

"Shut up" he snarled throwing the bottle at her which smashed on the bars. Sophie decided she should let him stew for a while.

~::~

Howl flew through the sky his eyes on the streets looking to see if he could find Sophie. He was starting to fear the worst…

~::~

"I think I'll go mad in this place" Sophie thought as she sat in the corner, out of the way. Nobody liked her or talked to her in here; she was here for supposed treason against the war after all that was one of the worst crimes you could commit in this bazar world. Who knows how long she'd stay in here, her trial could be from anywhere to any minute now to 5 years from now.

She held her legs, she was trying to make herself look as small as possible in the hope no one would see her and not think she was there, than at least it would be someone other than herself who believed it.

Maybe Lettie may come for her if she sent a letter to her, "I need to write to someone," she said trying to sound bold walking to the guard next to her cell.

"You're not authorized to make contact with the outside world; they must come to you if you want to talk to you."

"Can't someone go and give them a message?" she pleaded but it was no good.

"I'm not obliged to serve you."

"But no one knows I'm here." She cried desperately.

"That's your problem." He said stomping away annoyed at her. Sophie went back to her corner, the screaming of the other prisoners were now almost unbearable.

She hid her face in her hands and could think of nothing more than to cry. If ever she got out of this than she was done, she just wanted a normal life with her mother and sister, she didn't care if she would never see the town of her childhood again or that she it would take her a long time to get a good job like what she had again or that she'd never see Howl again… No! She never cared about him and he certainly didn't care about her… but then what about…No! Not again he never cared he never did. "Never" she whispered to strengthen it, "he never cared about anything let alone me."

She didn't care about him. But maybe she did. No she didn't. She did.

It all went around and around in her mind until she didn't even understand the definition of what it meant to care about anything. She stood up and walked over to the window in her cell which she had to reach up to look over.

She wished she never went to that job office, she wished she never pressed for a job, she wished she never gave Lettie all her money; she wished her father never died and she wished she never met… Howl?

Howl was in a crowd of people outside her window.

She stood there blinking not quite believing her luck…But it was him. She looked around her cell to check if no one was watching her. They weren't. When she looked back she couldn't find him, she nearly lost hope but then she spotted him further away.

She panicked sure she'd lose him soon in the crowd of people. "HOWL!" she cried out into the crowd of people.

He didn't hear her. He was walking away now.

She took a deep breath and stored it up in her lungs before crying in the loudest voice she could manage:

"HOWL!"

She could hear the cell around her grow quite as he voice was louder than any they could muster.

The guards saw what she was doing and grabbed her back trying to pull her away.

She saw Howl turn in the street looking to where that voice had come from.

She tried to hang onto the window for as long as she could but Sophie was not known for her strength. The guards grabbed her shoulders and tried to physically drag her away, her hands grasped the window bars for as long as she could until they slipped off and she was at the mercy of the guards.

~::~

The guards dragged Sophie up and along stairways and corridors. Sophie had no idea where she was going but she seemed to have crossed some form of invisible line. And now she was going to pay. Sophie was in such a state as the two guards dragged her by the back of her arms backwards that she didn't notice the rooms and hallways were becoming grander and grander.

All she knew was that Howl might have seen her and now she was being taken far away from the place he might have heard her.

She tried to struggle but it seemed resistance was futile.

At last she was pushed onto her knees before a woman in a chair, she had light white hair and a wrinkled face, and in her hand she held a staff of some kind but Sophie was not paying attention to that, what she was paying attention to was the sun light which was shining through the walls which were entirely made of glass.

She seemed to have landed herself in a giant green house of some kind. This made sense for around her plants of all shades and colours were absorbing the sunlight. One very close to Sophie was moving slightly. Sophie made a note with herself to move as soon as she could (for the guards were still holding her roughly by the shoulders) away from that particular plant before it tried to eat her.

She turned her face slowly to the older woman. Who had an amused smile on her lips as she watched Sophie gaze at her realm.

Sophie wanted to shrink away from her eyes and the whole room, "Why do you bring this girl before me?" asked the woman keeping her smile.

"She was arrested for treason yesterday and because of a disturbance she caused we decided to bring her before you ahead of schedule." One of the guards explained.

The woman didn't stand but looked at Sophie, "Treason then especially at this delicate phase of the war, that can be a life sentence to be made an example of you."

"I did not commit treason." Sophie begged, she wanted this woman to soften, put her arm around her and to let her go as a kind older sister or mother.

"She was seen going into two wizards houses one on each side of the war, our spies saw her." One of the guards interjected.

"I'm not on the other side." Sophie continued to beg.

"Shut up!" the other guard said just about to back hand Sophie.

"There you are I've looking for you, and I've been worried sick." Everyone stiffened at the soft voice behind them and turned.

Sophie stared at Howl who had the same soft look on his face as he always did, "I do apologize for my sister" he said walking slowly forward, "She can sometimes have anxiety issues and forget where she is."

"She is here for treason." One of the guards said suspiciously.

"I doubt she has could steal an orange let alone have a scheme that involved failing the esteemed guards of our land for so long." Howl said coolly as ever.

"We saw her."

"You might have seen someone like her." Sophie noticed Howl's left hand that he was trying to hide become long and claw like.

"Yes I think he's right." One of the guards said suddenly robotically.

"We only caught a glimpse of her" the other said in the same way "We could have seen anyone as a matter of fact."

"Then I think there's nothing left to discuss and you should let her go." Howl said with a playful glint in his eyes. He though for a second looked up at Suliman who looked amused at him, they both knew why he wasn't denying who he was by wearing a disguise it would only insult her and his intelligence if he did and she wouldn't say anything, she had much more planned for him and it wasn't to be here.

Robotically the guards let Sophie go letting her fall to the ground, Sophie looked up to see Howl holding his hand out to her to help her up, before Sophie knew what she was doing she had flung herself at Howl and was holding him tightly. "Thank you" she whispered trying not to break down again.

Howl turned around and walked her briskly out of the room, he seemed as desperate to leave as she was, he turned at Suliman one last time as if he sensed her looking at him.

Suliman sat with a hand cupping her chin amused at his actions "how is your wife Howl?" she asked.

Howl looked at her turning almost all the way around to look at her "well" he said in defiance, careful to put himself between Sophie and Suliman.

Suliman nodded slowly "apologies to her about the hand for me, it was highly vulgar for me to act so violently I must say" she said in an almost bored tone but Sophie could see her eyes were shining.

Howl nodded once in a respectful way, his playfulness coming out "as you wish" he said slowly his head still bowed.

"Your draft letter will arrive for you shortly. Until then." She smiled closing her eyes in a long blink which seemed to be her way of a bow.

Howl bowed his head one last time before turning and nearly running out.

They briskly walked down the corridors arm in arm, Sophie wasn't sure whether he was angry at her or not, after all she had put him in a very tricky situation. Only when Howl turned to her his blue eyes shining did she know she was okay "I'm sorry for putting you through that" he said his smooth voice not even echoing in the lavished corridors.

Sophie blinked, _he_ was apologizing?

She shook her head but Howl wasn't looking at her, he was looking back at the guards who were following them "I think we are being followed. I didn't want to do this."

Do what? Sophie asked herself, but before she could fully think it, it had been answered. Howl swooped up his long black wings growing with each leap forward; he held Sophie's hands as his body crashed through the remaining layers of the castle until they were up in the sky.

Sophie could do nothing but look down at the world below her, Howl's feathery hands held her wrists tightly (and hers his) but she had to fight everything within herself to not let her screams escape her mouth.

"You're doing fine" Howl promised smiling down at her his wings barely moving "straighten your legs and spine, and then you can fly more comfortably.

The only reason Sophie was crouching was because she first didn't want to straighten out in case it put too much weight on Howl's grip, second her instincts dictated that she had to curl up in a tight ball, and third but certainly not least: she didn't want anyone staring up her skirts.

Howl swooped through the winds through the town, he almost seemed invisible but as he grew faster and faster he threw Sophie into the air and then caught her in his arms so he could get a better grip on her. Sophie had her arms around his feathery neck in an instance.

"Better?" he asked.

"Slightly" she said faintly still unsure whether she really like flying at all. Howl laughed loudly as he began flying higher going towards the wastes. Sophie remembered what she had promised herself in the cell, but now she didn't want to leave. She had been wrong he did care about her and maybe he was the reason why she did stay with them.

But did that mean she was falling for his charm? No never, he was just her…friend, yes friends, "We're just friends" Sophie thought in denial.


	12. Relationship?

Servant for Howl

Chapter twelve: Relationship?

Sophie couldn't help but feel relieved when Howl finally decided to land on the wastes. "You did pretty well for a first flyer." He said grinning.

"Why are we here?" she asked him looking around the wastes.

"If you feel sick then you should-"

"Howl!" she said managing to struggle free of him and stand tall but she could only just about stand at all because she was trying not to shake. "Why did you go here?"

He still grinned, "I feel most relaxed out here and if you don't want to stay then you could always walk back, the town is in that direction" he said pointing in the distance, "about three or so miles and the castle is in that direction" he pointed to the opposite direction, "which might appear in about half an hour or so."

Sophie stared at him, he wasn't joking. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You just came along for the ride."

"I was arrested; you could have just walked me home and then come here." Though she already knew the reason why he didn't do that, "But that wouldn't be fun enough for you." she said trying to feel angry and not proud that she had figured him out so easily.

He looked at her surprised but smiled, "Hit it in one." He said "so you can figure me out so why can't I figure you out?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I can guess and predict everyone's character and their next move but I can't do so for you."

"Why?"

"You tell me? Are you secretly a witch?"

"Sir!"

"Don't call me sir and it's a simple question and the only explanation I can come up with."

"I'm not a witch I can assure you that."

"Well than what are you interests, hopes, dreams and why can't I figure you out?"

"I think you would know, sir" she added the sir just to annoy him, "if you remember things I might have said before and how I acted…"

He brushed that away, "It doesn't work, trust me I've been trying to figure you out from everything you've said, done, every smile, every way you've looked at things and how you have reacted to things."

Sophie began to find the flowers, which were very pretty, around her very interesting, so much more than the conversation. She sat by a small river and started to gather them up in her hands making a small bouquet of pink, blue, white and purple haze.

Howl sat down on the grass next to her, watching her. Sophie kept her eyes away from him but she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. She could feel Howl's blue eyes on her face and hands. She started to pick the petals off of the buds and throw them on the emerald green grass.

"When will we go back?" she asked looking at him.

"There's no rush."

"When will we go back?" she asked again.

Howl flopped back onto the grass letting his arms splay out on the grass which made him look like a child, "I will take you back" Sophie let out a small sigh of relief "when you tell me a bit about yourself."

Sophie blinked and then looked down at him "what do you want to know?"

"Why did you take your wages? And what did you need it for."

Sophie looked at him carefully "my sister. Lettie. She and mother needed money. So I gave them mine."

Howl looked at her leaning on his elbows "why did you do that?"

"She's my family. I have to help them. You'd help Calcifer, Markel…Your wife…If they needed your help" she felt it was important for her to point out to him he was married.

Howl put a head in his hand smiling at her in his angelic way; he seemed unphased by the mention of his wife. He patiently waited for her to finish.

"Anyway, I've done it before, my mother and sister like to believe they are rich and aristocratic so they buy things far too expensive which would land them in trouble. Also mother would allow men to go after her, men she knew would be trouble or hurt her. And they would use her for everything she had and then drop her. I had to use my savings so we could live on something, but it was only a matter of time before she was seeing more men."

Howl looked at her, Sophie eyes were hidden in her hat and grey hair, she looked quite small on the grass, he sat up and went close to her, so their shadows became one on the green velvet grass. "You are very brave" he said his voice tickling her ear.

She looked at him their face's so close together, she could feel his breath on her lips "I'm not" she said shrugging slightly "if I was brave I would have put my foot down for once and said no" she tried not to mumble this but it was very, very hard because all she could see was his blue crystal like eyes which always had the power to immobilize her.

Howl smiled at her, his lips very close to hers. He edged forward.

Sophie lost her nerve.

She stood brushing her dress down at petals, "look" she called pointing at a group of birds flying overhead.

Howl sighed and looked at them.

Sophie looked at the birds ignoring him, one was a huge eagle like bird that seemed to chase the others, he seemed powerful and deadly, the rest were small and fast and Sophie was sure that they could get themselves out of anything but maybe that was why they were in trouble all the time.

She looked down she hadn't meant to be clever or ironic.

Howl looked at her, "What do you like?" he asked finally. Sophie looked at him at the unexpected question, "You don't care about how you look, you don't seem to read much, you don't dance and you barely speak to anyone."

"I get shy" she said not caring he had insulted her at least once in that sentence alone.

"Are you shy now?" he asked staring at her with his large blue eyes.

Sophie looked away; she didn't want to lose herself in the moment again. "No" she lied, if she acted like she was in control than maybe he'll believe she was in control.

He edged forward, "Are you sure." Sophie tried not to think about his wonderful voice over and over again.

She had to say anything and quick, she could sense him relishing at looking at her this close. "I used to like to draw." She said it too quickly for her to realize what she had just said.

"What?" he asked confused pausing his advances on her.

Sophie blushed but she had to run with it now, "I used to like to draw" she repeated looking down at the ground feeling exposed, "You wanted to know what I'm interested in and I there's you answer."

Howl seemed confused, startled and disappointed all at once but sat back, "were you any good." Sophie twirled her hands in a way to show she was ok at it, "How come you never told me before."

"I had to give it up when I was 15."

"Then you must have been more than ok at it."

"I had to start working in my father's shop and I didn't have the time to do it."

"But your artistic skill still came out whenever you made one of the hats." He interjected.

She blushed, "No"

"Only a true artist would say that" he grinned.

"Do you want me to tell you about myself or not?"

Howl laughed at her tipping his head back. Sophie blushed and looked away, why was it whenever she tried to say anything serious to him he ended up laughing? Howl looked at her expression which only made him chuckle more, but then he composed himself and smiled at her with patience. "Yes I do want to know about you. Please be patient" he said with a genuine note to his voice.

She rolled her eyes "why do I need to talk to you? Why can't you tell me about your life?" she asked defiantly.

Howl looked down at the grass a grin on his lips "not much to tell really, I became an apprentice to my uncle, and then to the king's magician Suliman. I excelled at magic of course, until I left the apprenticeship and struck out on my own, and then I got married. That's been my life, hope you enjoyed."

Sophie rolled her eyes; the birds were all scattering because the grey clouds were gathering. "That's not a life Howl, you don't just float around from person to person, what about all of the places you used to go, the secret places that only a child would know?"

Howl looked at her, "that was my life."

"What about your parents, did you like them? Did you look up to them?"

Howl looked at her carefully before saying "I didn't know my father. And my mother died. My uncle was tolerable I guess."

Sophie sat next to him trying to make him feel better, "I loved my father, he was a brilliant man…but he died. I don't know how, one minute he had a cold and then he had something wrong with his kidneys. And then he was dead." She looked down slightly her hat covering her eyes, she felt Howl's arm go around her shoulders she laid her head against Howl's shoulders.

"This is a bit more macabre than I expected" Howl smirked resting his cheek on top of her head.

"How do you know this place?" she asked looking at the flowers moving in the breeze.

"I used to come here all the time when my uncle was keeping me as an apprentice."

"Why do you like me?" That was the main question that had been plaguing her since he had taken an interest in her.

Howl looked at her "why shouldn't I?"

"Well I'm not pretty, I'm not clever not very anyway, I can't play music, I'm not a wide reader and I'm the daughter of a dead hat maker. I can't imagine what I have that would attract any man let alone…" she let herself cut off for she had waded in too deep in uncomfortable waters.

"Let alone what?" he asked her, again their eyes were like magnets.

"Nothing." She said pulling herself away from him.

"I can take it, like what?"

She thought, there was no way to describe Howl without using the word beautiful. "Just you", that was the safest answer, "let alone you."

He smiled at her, had they just broken down another wall? "And by the way I like you because you are kind, pure and brave, very brave and be-" Sophie had to stop herself from listening to him anymore, she felt uncomfortable thinking about it.

He was suddenly very close to her again. She felt happy but uncomfortable with him so close to her suddenly. She should move now, right now.

She about to move out of his reach again like she had done earlier when there was a loud sound of rusted metal. She turned and to her relief she saw the moving castle walking steadily towards them.

"Oh come on!" Howl sounded annoyed, she turned to look at him. They were now nose to nose to each other. She should get up and go to the castle. He couldn't want to be this near to her. But she liked being this close to him. No she didn't, she couldn't.

Howl moved forward and kissed her. Sophie stared at him, he was mad, he really had lost it. Though she knew that no matter how many times she thought that she was madder for not moving away and enjoying it.

The heavens then opened and it started to rain down on them.

~::~

Review me and please vote!


End file.
